


Naked Love

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Language, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout his whole life, Tommy's never wanted to be claimed, but since meeting Adam, he can't seem to get it off his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taken me forever to post this, but here we are :D Enjoy!

The couch on the tour bus isn’t really comfortable, but the only reason Tommy is actually sitting on it is to look out of the window next to it; view the landscape to try and escape the too-close-for-too-long feeling he has right now in the tight proximity.

The plains are like a sea of greens and yellows, and they contrast to the blue and white of the sky. It shouldn’t look like the waves of the ocean crashing against the dirt covered ground beneath the wheels, but it does. It’s a murky contrast to the crystal blue waves of an actual ocean, but it’s as close as Tommy can get to anything resembling home right now.

It still amazes him that after everything that’s happened from the beginning, he’s where he is, sitting on Adam Lambert’s tour bus as his guitarist and touring the world with him. Looking back now, it’s easier to let out a laugh, let the awkwardness of the situation subside for the incredibly _real_ way he met the people he now calls family.

* * *

It was now or never. He wanted this, he knew he did. It was something he’d been battling for from the moment he picked up the guitar, a sliver of hope that if he dreamed big enough, it would come true. Standing outside the door to the auditioning room was more nerve wrecking than any other audition he’d done before because this wasn’t going to be normal. They’d know, _he’d_ know what Tommy was the moment his scent was in that room.

He should have thought of a better plan than just going for it, knowing the risks of what he was doing. He wasn’t claimed. He was free. It was what he wanted, but not what others like him did. He knew what lie on the other side of that door, and it sure as hell wasn’t freedom.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy pushed the door open and walked in. The breath was soon expelled when he suddenly found himself on the floor of the room, a heavy weight on his chest and a sharp pain focused around his neck. He struggled, but the pressure on his neck increased and he didn’t know if he should fight back or submit, just to turn this situation around.

The _wolf_ shifted, the clench of his jaw loosening a fraction on Tommy’s neck and Tommy sucked in the breath he’d lost from when he was tackled to the ground. He knew this was going to happen, but he didn’t plan on it happening this soon. 

Tommy was a lone wolf; no pack, not claimed, and any alpha within smelling distance wanted Tommy for their selves. They always did. Tommy knew who this was, could smell the alpha; _Adam_. He knew what he was doing and why, but it still pissed him off to no end that his own wolf was taking an interest in this and also letting off a pheromone of _back the fuck off_ that the wolf above him either couldn’t decipher or chose to ignore.

By the way his jaw clenched and unclenched, Adam’s wolf was telling Tommy to back down, to give up the fight that was riling up inside of him, that he was the alpha and could easily rip Tommy’s throat out. Like all the other alphas, this one wanted him to _obey_ , but Tommy’s wolf wasn’t backing down.

“Get off of me,” Tommy whispered hoarsely, the breath he took in only enough to get that out.

Adam’s wolf unlocked its jaw from Tommy’s throat and started licking the bite and whining, nosing at Tommy’s neck. Tommy’s wolf was ready for a fight, scratching to get out and relieve the anger it felt from Adam’s gesture, but Tommy pushed it back and laid stock still. Adam kept it up, licking and nuzzling and, Tommy thought, leaving his scent. 

Tommy and his wolf came to a decision long ago that they wanted freedom. Tommy knew Adam’s wolf wouldn’t give him that kind of freedom if Tommy was to join the band, but he needed to do this.

The weight shifted to something less of a problem for him to breath and then Adam was on top of him, staring down at him with a feral expression. Tommy glared back, shoving at Adam and when the dark haired man relented, Tommy rolled over onto his haunches and got up, brushing his shirt off.

When he turned around, Adam was staring at him, but his expression was one of guilt not malice. “I’m so sorry.”

Tommy shrugged his shoulders stiffly, and someone handed Adam a robe. He put it on and then ran a hand through his black hair. Tommy knew it was dyed; his wolf was huge and auburn red, not a sleek, midnight black. “Not the first time that’s happened.”

Adam looked at him again like he was going to ask about it, but didn’t say anything and Tommy was grateful for that. This situation went from life changing to awkward as hell really fucking fast.

“So, about the audition?” Tommy asked, hopefully changing the subject for good. 

“Yeah, right.” Adam walked over to a table where two other people were sitting and joined them. The short haired man to the left of him had to be his familiar. Tommy could see the protectiveness of Adam’s position when he sat down and rested an arm on the back of the guy’s chair. Adam’s scent was all over the room and making Tommy’s head swim.

He reached down and grabbed his guitar, breathing through his mouth as he listened to what Adam and the guy were whispering about while he set up. 

“I like his style; he’ll fit in just fine with us.”

Tommy heard Adam’s soft sigh. “I just attacked him, Isaac. How is this going to work if I can’t control myself?” Tommy wondered the same question, but he didn’t say anything, just kept tuning and adjusting things while he listened to them quietly discussing him.

“He didn’t back down when you attacked him, but he didn’t fight back either. He knows you’re Alpha. Fuck, your wolf showed him that! Most wolves either want to fight you or submit to you. He doesn't seem to want either. I think having a wolf around that will just be normal around you will do you some good.” 

Tommy was done eavesdropping. He looked over at them and cleared his throat. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Adam nodded his head and Tommy positioned his hands on the strings. He played what they gave him to learn and then gave them a little something like a solo to go off of for originality. When he finished, the one called Isaac was smiling and nodding while Adam looked resigned, before nodding his head to Isaac.

“Welcome aboard…” Isaac paused and then looked at the paper in front of him, “Tommy Ratliff?”

Tommy nodded in ascent. “Tommy or Tommy Joe; either’s fine.”

* * *

That audition really did change his life for the better. He feels like it’s safe to say that he doesn’t want to be anywhere else but here, with the family he’s now claimed as his own since Adam brought him into his pack. It’s different being in a pack as opposed to being on your own. You can sense others, know when to leave them alone or give them a hug. When he wants a hug, he can have one without people reading into it because packs and wolves are affectionate, and that’s the best part of it.

When he thought back to that place in his life before being part of Adam’s band and pack, how he’d wanted freedom, he never thought Adam could give it to him like he has. He thought the raven haired man would make freedom harder. 

It still amazes Tommy that Adam asked if he would join his pack. Tommy had freaked out and said no, thinking Adam wanted a claim on him. He doesn’t want to be claimed, doesn’t want that little sliver of freedom taken away from him. Being in Adam’s pack made Tommy think that the freedom he had would be taken away. Only, it’s like he can breathe for the first time. It’s nothing like he thought it’d be, and when he met his familiar after joining Adam, he felt like this was where he was meant to be; with Adam and his pack.

His familiar is exactly like him in the most opposite way; whereas he’s dark and secluded, she’s luminous and outgoing. But Ashley can be even more relaxed than Tommy is and that’s saying something. He thinks that’s why they chose each other; other than the fact that their wolves chose one another to protect. They balance one another out. Ashley is like his sister. She protects him and his wolf from the dangers of alphas who want to claim him. 

When she senses that his wolf can’t take on the fight any longer, she steps in and helps him out of the situation. Even though he’s in a pack that understands he doesn’t want to be claimed, there are alphas out there arrogant enough to still want to claim him. He was told when he was younger, after his mother found her familiar, that they were chosen by the gender the wolf prefers; usually. 

Tommy’s pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looks over and smiles at Ashley, watching her sit down next to him. 

He turns back to look out the window, his thoughts still a mess. He never imagined that everything he’d believed in the past would be flipped around and he’d feel differently about it and that scares him. Being in the pack makes him feel like he belongs, having a familiar feels even better, but now he’s wondering if being claimed would make everything right, if that’s what he’s missing.

He’s freaking out. He knows he wants Adam to claim him but he doesn't know why because he's gone his whole life not wanting that and Adam is changing everything. He knows Ashley can feel his turmoil and it bothers him like it hasn’t before. He’s never felt threatened by her knowing how he feels or even like he couldn’t share his feelings with her, but right now, what he’s thinking shouldn’t be said out loud. He doesn’t know if he can talk about it in context, but he feels like Ashley’s going to say something; it’s what she does. She tries to make things easier for him even if she doesn’t think she’s going too far with it.

“You ever gonna tell him?” Ashley doesn’t even look up from the book in her hand and when he turns to her with a _what the fuck_ expression, she just flips her bunny eared page and reads on like she’s totally unengaged in his answer.

“No, I’m not.” Why would he do that? Tommy’s muddled enough; he doesn’t need the singer knowing about his feelings toward him to add to his confusion. 

“He’s gonna ask about it and you know that under pack oath, I can’t lie to him,” Ashley says, finally looking up from her book at him and he wishes she didn’t, because the accusatory look on her face makes him want to growl.

“Just… Can we… Fuck, can we just not talk about this right now?” Tommy sighs, running a hand through his hair. He knows that if asked, Ashley will have to tell Adam what’s wrong with him, because he’s their pack’s Alpha; he needs to know what’s wrong and how to fix it. Well, Tommy thinks that’s just Adam, but he’s never been in a pack before, so he doesn’t know that for sure.

“I’ll have to tell him and I know you don’t want that, Tommy. I can feel it. Just, whatever, don’t talk to him, but I’m not going to lie for you, familiar or not.” Ashley gets up and starts to move away. Tommy gets his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him so he can push his face into her neck to breathe her familiar scent. It helps him feel grounded when he has his familiar close to him.

“Just… If he asks… Please, just tell him that I’m confused or something. That’s the truth and you know it is. If he says there’s more, just tell him to talk to me, okay? Please?” Tommy sighs when he feels her body relax and her arms come around his tense shoulders. This is what he loves most about having his own familiar; she’s okay to cuddle with him when he needs it.

The hand running through his hair makes his wolf relax, the tension it’s been feeling since Tommy started thinking finally dissipating. He wonders if it’s the wolf’s way of telling him to just tell Adam how he feels, or if it’s telling him to shut up and stop thinking about it; he doesn’t know.

“Okay. Now, let’s go get us some grub before we hit sound check. The bus should be stopping in a few minutes.” Ashley gets up, holds her hand out and Tommy takes it. He hadn’t even realized the bus was stopping for lunch, too stuck in his thoughts to think about food right now.

When they walk off the bus, Tommy looks over to see Adam and Isaac almost at each other’s throats, and he wonders why every time he sees them, they look like they’re ready to kill one another. When they notice Ashley and Tommy, they stop and just glare at each other the rest of the way to the restaurant.

When they get inside, the hostess takes one look at them and ushers them to a private area toward the back of the restaurant. They all slide into a booth and Tommy slips in next to Ashley with Adam and Isaac across from them.

“Should we wait for Cam to get off the phone with her girlfriend or just start without her?” Ashley asks, picking up her menu. Tommy reads it over her shoulder, passing over his own menu because he needs to be close to his familiar right now. He feels vulnerable. He doesn’t need the protection he knows she can give him, but he wants it; more for himself than any kind of real danger.

Ashley knows he’s strong, knows he doesn’t need her to protect him from everything because he’s been by himself for so long, it’s second nature for him to just defend himself. But the comfort that he gets when his familiar is by his side is something that Tommy cherishes. It makes him happy that he has that kind of protection, and that she’s willing to give it.

“No, she told me she won’t be long,” Adam says, grabbing up his menu. Tommy watches him out of the corner of his eye, can see Adam looking at him from over top of his menu. It sends a cold chill down his spine because he can sense that Adam knows something is bothering him with the concerned look he has and the way Tommy can tell that he wants to pry.

Before Adam can ask what’s wrong, Cam shows up and sits down next to him right as the waitress comes to the table. 

“My name is Amanda and I’ll be your waitress. What would you guys like to drink?” Tommy can see the star struck look on her face that she’s serving _Adam Lambert_. It’s still an adjustment for him to be in Adam’s band, but he likes it. She seems nice, her brown hair tied up in a messy bun with bangs falling in her face. She looks young, but she has kind eyes and she hasn’t freaked out on them, so that’s good.

They order drinks and she returns a few moments later and sets them on the table. “Are you guys ready to order?”

They take turns telling her what they want and when she’s gone, the conversation picks up. Tommy listens halfheartedly since he’s still thinking about his feelings for Adam. He wonders if they’re showing on his face and in his body language because he’s practically in Ashley’s lap, curled close to her side.

He feels everyone’s eyes on him and he looks around the table. “What?”

Adam smiles and shakes his head. “Honey, you were spacing out. I was asking what we’re planning to do after the show! It’s a hotel night. We could always go out.”

Tommy smiles and nods; going out could be fun, maybe a little relaxing. Being around other people that weren’t his pack might give him the excuse he needs to push back his thoughts, if only for a night. 

“So, how’s the girlfriend, Cam?” Isaac asks, bending and twisting the straw in his hand.

Cam shrugs. “She’s been busy getting ready for the Uh Huh Her tour that starts when I get back.” She looks down at her phone and then back at the table. “So, I hear someone’s got a boyfriend.” She waggles her eyebrow at Adam.

He laughs. “Not really. It’s nothing official. We’re just friends.”

Isaac snorts, but before he can say anything, the food arrives. Tommy’s grateful, but he’s just lost any appetite he might have had with what he just heard. How did he not know? He and Adam are around each other _all_ the time. When did he have the chance to go out and find someone?

When the waitress is gone, Isaac picks up the conversation where it left off. “Why are you with a human anyways?” Isaac asks around a mouth full of pancake.

Tommy ducks his head, turns it to look around the restaurant, then settles on looking out the window before he hears Adam’s answer.

“Because they’re not like us. I don’t have the urge to claim him. Then again, I don’t have the urge to claim anyone.” The way Adam says it has Tommy shivering, because he knows it’s a lie. He can sense it through their bond as pack. He turns to look at Adam and a feeling like raw desire shoots through him when Adam says, “He’s not what I’m looking for, and you can’t bond with a human. He’s just a stress reliever. He knows that and is perfectly fine with it.” Then Adam shrugs, looks away from Tommy to stare at Isaac. “He knows it’s not serious, that I’m not looking for anyone right now.”

Tommy feels Ashley’s hand slip into his and he squeezes so hard, he’s sure he’s hurting her, but she doesn’t let go because she can feel him; more so than Adam and Isaac, and she knows _exactly_ what he’s feeling. And Tommy suddenly needs to leave.

“We should go back to the bus and rest before sound check,” Ashley says, and Tommy knows she senses the change in him, can feel that he’s about to get sick, and she’s trying to give him an out. He’s grateful for it.

“We just got here, Ashley,” Isaac says as he forks up some sausage from his plate, and just the look of him chewing has Tommy’s stomach convulsing. He stands up, kisses the corner of Ashley’s mouth quickly before rushing out of the restaurant with a mumbled apology about not being hungry and needing to rest. 

Practically jogging to his bus, Tommy opens the door more forcefully than he means to and rushes up the three small steps and into the small living room. He can’t breathe, Adam’s words crushing him into small pieces that he feels like he can’t pick up. Tommy didn’t know Adam was seeing anyone; fuck, he should have been able to smell the guy on Adam. 

It’s not like he’s a fucking mind reader; he can’t just pick Adam’s brain like he wants to, gather the answers Tommy’s looking for with the questions he doesn’t have the guts to ask out loud. 

And he doesn’t know why it’s hitting him this hard. He never thought of Adam as anything other than a friend and pack leader. His mind’s going haywire and he feels his desire for Adam blossoming with the more time he spends with him. He shouldn’t feel like he’s about to throw up, though. His wolf is restless inside him, trying to get release, claw his way out and Tommy pushes it back, forcing it down because he’s not shifting; he doesn’t want to. If he shifts, they’ll all know what he’s feeling and it’s bad enough that Ashley does. He doesn’t need his family to worry about him.

Tommy goes to the bathroom and turns on the faucet, cupping his hands and splashing water on his face before running his wrists underneath the water to cool down. He’s so close to shifting he can taste it, his wolf keeps getting angrier and angrier with every denial of release that Tommy gives it.

His wolf feels betrayed; both from being refused a shift and from Adam, and Tommy can’t figure that one out. Adam hasn’t betrayed him at all. Adam can date who he wants to. It shouldn’t affect Tommy as much as it does. The singer isn’t his, isn’t his mate; he’s his friend, family, and his damn _boss_!

He feels like he’s changing into something else because of his new feelings and Tommy doesn’t like change. It makes him feel twisted and unbalanced, because he’s so used to the way things _are_ and doesn’t want to adjust for someone else. He wants to be _himself_ , and that’s what’s confusing him because he is himself. He just wants different things now. 

A knock on the bathroom door startles him and he shakes off the droplets of water from his wrist, grabs the towel and wipes his face and hands before opening the door. Ashley is standing there with an angry look on her face.

“What?” Tommy asks, walking past her. He needs to get away from her.

“Don’t _what_ me. Why did you leave me back there with the shitty excuse of needing rest and not being hungry when you were _fine_ going in there? Do you want them to get suspicious, to worry like I am?” Ashley’s hands are on her hips and she’s mad, Tommy can feel it. She’s mad at him and she’s mad at something else, but Tommy doesn’t know what.

Tommy cringed. “It’s nothing.”

“The fuck it is!” Ashley grabs his arms and the look on her face when she stares at him goes from anger to understanding. “You felt it didn’t you?”

Tommy shakes his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ashley growls and Tommy’s wolf whines, wanting to comfort her. “You felt the betrayal, didn’t you? Of what Adam said? About the human?”

Tommy shakes out of her grip and goes to the small living room, picks up his guitar and sits on the uncomfortable couch. He toys with the guitar for a second before he feels Ashley slide in next to him, resting a hand at the small of his back. He doesn’t say anything. They shouldn’t be talking about this, because Tommy isn’t ready for this conversation and he’s trying to tell her that without saying it. _Stop asking, please leave it alone. I don’t know!_

“Your wolf wants Adam.” He doesn’t want to hear it, because he _knows_ that, he wants Adam. He just doesn’t know _why_ , after all this time wanting, it’s hitting him so hard now. Why it’s becoming clear to him that he wants to be claimed, and only by Adam. 

“I don’t want to talk about this, Ashley.” Tommy slides his fingers up the fret board, but nothing is distracting him from the ache he can feel. It’s like it goes straight into his bones and he wants to shift so badly, but won’t.

“Adam asked what was wrong. I told him that you just felt sick.” Ashley sighs and leans back against the couch, propping her feet on Tommy’s lap in front of his guitar. He puts it down in favor of rubbing her ankles. He knows she likes that and he wants to apologize for putting her in this predicament.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it. I felt like I was suffocating and I had to leave.” He rubs gently into her ankles, feels the bones and small muscle shift under his touch.

“He’s worried, but I told him that you were fine. You dodged a bullet this time, Tommy. Don’t put me in that position again.”

Tommy shakes his head. “I won’t, I promise.”

Ashley shifts and lies more longitudinal on the couch before covering her face with her arm. “You need to stop forcing your wolf back. I can feel his agitation because of it and I want to help him so much.”

“If I shift everyone will know. I can’t deal with it right now.” He can’t. It’s like everything is changing all at once. He can’t even say it because he’s been so repulsed by the idea for so long that even thinking about it makes him uncertain and confused.

He doesn’t want to end up like his mother. Wanting to be claimed is something he’s never felt he wanted. Now, he does and it’s Adam he wants to claim him.

Ashley removes her arm from her face and looks over at him. “Putting your wolf at risk because you don’t want Adam to know how you feel is selfish and stupid, Tommy. What happens when you get hurt and I can’t help you? What about when your _wolf_ can’t protect you and I can’t get to you in time? Did you ever think about that? Get over the fact that you’re feeling things you never felt before and shift already.” She sighs like she’s exhausted and Tommy feels bad, but he doesn’t know if he can. He feels his wolf begging him and he sends off the thought of _I’m sorry_ before pushing Ashley’s legs off of him and standing up.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” He walks to the back and grabs his clothes out of his bag before heading to the small bathroom. He puts his clothes on the toilet before shutting the door. Leaning back against the door, he closes his eyes. His wolf is pissed, Ashley is pissed, Adam is worried, and Tommy just can’t seem to get past the fact that yes, he wants to be claimed now, and no, it’s not the end of the world.

There’s only one person he can talk to about this, and he’s so happy they have a three day vacation ahead because he’s using it to go home. It’s time to make a visit to his mom.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they step off stage, Ashley and Tommy head to the dressing rooms to get changed while Adam and Isaac talk to Lane about the soundboard issue Cam had and the fact that Isaac’s ear piece kept shutting off. Tommy’s grateful to be alone for five minutes, because the desire and lust from the stage has his wolf on its back begging to be taken and Tommy’s not too far behind in the idea. 

When he opens the door, Adam’s scent fills his nose and he doesn’t know whether to tense or relax. Choosing the latter, he relaxes before changing out of his stage clothes; they’re going out to a wolf club tonight and it’s not the first one Tommy’s ever been to, but it’s not the type of club he prefers going to. Even though he’s in a pack, he’s not claimed and someone will surely try to do something; they always do.

Someone knocks then opens the door, and Ashley pokes her head through the space to tell him that she’s heading out to the meet and greet. 

“I’ll be there in two minutes,” Tommy says, pulling his shirt on the rest of the way.

As she closes the door, Tommy quickly looks over his outfit and decides last minute to fix his eye liner before putting his boots on. He heads out the door, pulling on his jacket and sliding his phone and wallet in his pocket before running a hand through his hair, messing it up a little.

When he gets outside, he signs a few shirts and posters for the fans and takes some pictures before heading to the rental car taking them to the club. When he gets in, everyone is already there, an energy just as strong in there as it is on stage wafts through the air and Tommy’s pumped and ready for a night out on the town.

“Fashionably late,” Isaac says, smirking at Tommy.

Tommy smiles and bats his eyelashes. “Takes some work to look this good, honey.”

Ashley snorts and shoves his shoulder before scooting next to him. Tommy smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulders; he likes this, likes that they’re all family and can joke with each other. He’s never felt this good and it’s relieving.

“So as soon as we get there, Isaac, you have to dance with me. I’m ready to let off some steam,” Adam says, grabbing Isaac up and squeezing him to his chest. “This tour is winding me up tighter than Santorum at a Pride fest.”

Isaac grunts and moans, saying, “Why am I always your rebound guy? Why can’t you just let me be my natural beer drinking self who actually _likes_ sitting on my ass and watching other people shake theirs? Why you always gotta drag me into it? Ask Cam, or hey, ask Tommy!”

Tommy lifts his head from Ashley’s shoulder and gapes. “No, let’s not ask Tommy. I can’t dance, thank you very much. You know this. Besides, I’d rather sit and relax. That’s what tonight’s for, right?” Tommy says, because he does _not_ want to dance with Adam. Adam has moves and ways of making Tommy melt like butter underneath him and it’s hard enough on stage not to go down, belly up and legs splayed, but to do it in actual _public _? No, thanks!__

Adam gives Tommy a faux hurt look and pouts. “I’m not _that_ bad of a dancer.”

Tommy sighs and shakes his head, because he really doesn’t want to feel Adam’s dick rubbing against his ass like an enticement. “No, you’re a great dancer, but I’d rather not have sweaty bodies all over me. My wolf doesn’t like it, and neither do I.”

“That’s understandable, but you still have to dance with me _some time_! We can totally do it by the table if you want!”

Tommy laughs at Adam’s insistence. “I don’t like to dance.”

Adam snickers and wiggles his eyebrow. “I could make you love it, come on!”

Cam groans. “Okay! I’ll do it! I’ll go and sacrifice myself to the glam-bulge rubbing against my ass if it’ll shut you two up!”

Everyone cracks up at her outburst and Tommy’s actually got tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard. God, it feels so good to actually laugh and have fun again without the worry of his thoughts getting in the way. When the car stops, everyone files out still in a fit of laughter when Isaac starts talking about how not incredibly awesome that would be ending up on TMZ or something; kinda like Adam licking Cam on the last tour did. Tommy’s heard about it but hadn’t been there, and he wishes he was because it would have been awesome to know these guys when Adam first started touring and making albums.

They walk into the club and the scent of so many wolves has Tommy stumbling back a step and coughing to try and clear his throat. He’s so used to the band’s individual and combined scents, that it’s overpowering to be surrounded by this many wolves and all of the pheromones. It also makes Tommy a little nervous, but he figures that if he gets a few drinks in his system, his nerves will calm down a little and he’ll be able to relax.

They find a booth and settle in, Isaac saying he’ll go and get some drinks while Adam drags Cam to the dance floor. When Tommy sits a little closer to Ashley, she looks at him before saying, “Are you uncomfortable here? Should we leave?”

Tommy shakes his head; he doesn’t want to leave, he just needs a drink to calm down the charged adrenaline running through his veins. When Isaac gets back with a beer, Tommy takes it and gulps about half of it down before taking a breath. Isaac raises his eyebrow, but doesn’t ask and Tommy’s grateful; he doesn’t feel like explaining how the energy in the room is making him a little nervous because wolves are staring. He can feel their gaze on the table, watching him.

When he finishes off his beer, Tommy says he’s gonna go get another one, but Isaac shakes his head and stands, saying that he’ll be back. Tommy settles back against the booth, the first beer leaving warmth in his stomach and he finally relaxes when he feels its affects start.

When Isaac returns with his beer, Tommy takes to sipping it before starting up a conversation with Isaac. He’s never actually asked how he and Adam came together.

“How did you wind up being Adam’s familiar?”

Isaac laughs and looks at the dance floor where Adam and Cam are grinding against each other with huge smiles on their faces and sweat glistening on their skin. “You’ll never believe this, but I was shopping for an anniversary gift for Sophie when he came up to me to ask me if I knew where the laundry detergent was. I would have laughed it off and just told him, but the moment our eyes connected, I wanted nothing more than to protect him, make sure no one _ever_ hurt him. We had the connection immediately, not like most familiars do with their wolves where it takes time to develop. It was kinda like it was for you and Ashley, but so different. I can’t explain it, but I love Adam just as much as I do Sophie; he’s just more like my brother.”

Tommy thinks about that for a moment. What would have happened if he met Ashley that way instead of at her audition? Or, hell, what if he would have been Isaac, looking for something for someone else when Adam walked into his life? He wonders if it’d have been different, if he’d have felt differently. A hand pulls him from his thoughts and he mentally curses himself when he realizes that he’d been thinking when he’d told himself he wasn’t going to do that tonight.

“So, you wanna tell me why you’ve been behaving so weirdly lately, TJ?” Isaac asks casually, bringing his beer bottle to his lips and taking a drink, his eyes heavily set on Tommy and waiting for an answer. 

Tommy’s a little stunned. He starts thinking about how this was supposed to be a fun night out, relaxing and drinking some booze before they have to go back to their _job_ , no matter how fun it is. “Just a little homesick is all. Never really done anything like this before so it’s catching up with me.” Tommy shrugs and looks down at the label on his beer, picking at it.

Isaac snorts, making Tommy glance at him, and he has a smirk on his face. “I’m not stupid enough to fall for that, Teej. Come on, you know you can talk to me. What’s been on your mind? Why are you so distant now?”

Tommy loves Isaac as a brother, would have loved him as a familiar had he not had Ashley and Isaac hadn’t been Adam’s, but Isaac is Adam’s and he has a direct link to Adam that he can’t hide from. If Tommy tells Isaac what’s wrong, it’ll get straight back to Adam and Tommy doesn’t want that, doesn’t want Adam knowing yet. Tommy smiles sweetly and says, “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. I’ll figure it out on my own, but thanks for the offer, maybe some other time.”

Tommy drops the conversation and whatever Isaac says after that is lost because Tommy catches Adam on the floor and the way he moves has Tommy unable to look away to save his life. That is, until a man about Isaac’s height grabs Adam by the back of his neck and smashes him mouth against Adam’s.

Tommy excuses himself and gets out of the booth, claiming he needs something a little bit stronger. When he makes his way to the bar, the feeling that he’s being watched gets stronger, but he ignores it in favor of sidling up to the edge of the bar and telling the tender that he wants a double shot of tequila on the rocks. 

He’s trying to distract himself from the fact that his wolf is jealous, pissed, and so hurt by both Tommy and Adam; Tommy because he’s refusing to shift, to claim what his wolf assumes is his, and Adam because of the kiss he’d just accepted from another man. Tommy’s seeing red, he so jealous and pissed, but he’s not pissed at Adam. He’s pissed at himself for having strong enough feeling for Adam to let it get in the way of their friendship like it has. Isaac is right, he’s been pulling back from them all, except for Ashley because she’s the only one that knows.

When he feels a hand grab his shoulder but doesn’t smell the comforting scent of a pack mate, he stiffens. Turning, he sees a very beautiful woman standing in front of him; smile so wide, it shows all of her sharp teeth. She has long, flowing blond hair, piercing green eyes and she’s maybe a little bit taller than Tommy, but not by much. She looks calm and collected, like she’s found some game.

“Hello there, handsome. My name’s Kristen. What are you doing over here all by yourself?” She asks, stepping up closer to him and the bar, invading his space and senses with her scent. The moment he catches a whiff, his whole body strings tight like a bow; she’s alpha.

The grip on his shoulder tightens when he tries to move away from her, telling him to stay put.

“I’m not alone, I’m with my pack. Just came over to get a drink. Have a nice night.” He grabs his drink and tries to move away from her, but she pulls him back by the grip she has on his shoulder and shoves him against the bar, spilling his drink and pissing him off.

“If you’re with your pack, where’s your alpha? Why aren’t you claimed? You know, you could run into the wrong alpha, make them go crazy with your scent, make them _want_ you enough to just _take_ you,” Kristen says, pushing her body against his and moving her head close enough to sniff his scent from his neck.

“Get off of me,” Tommy hisses, shoving at her and feeling his wolf trying to literally break down the wall he’s built up to stop from shifting. He’s happy that they’re in a wolf club so that if he shifts, it won’t be a problem. But yet, it will because if he shifts, anyone who catches his scent will know he’s not claimed, and he’ll be in deeper shit than he is now with this bitch wanting to claim him.

She doesn’t let up, pushing closer to him, but a growl freezes her body against his. Adam is right behind her, a look on his face that Tommy has never seen before, like he’s ready to rip her throat out.

“Why are your _filthy_ hands on someone in my pack?” Adam growls, the threat clear in his voice to back the fuck off of Tommy now.

She turns around and then cowers at the withering look she gets from Adam and steps back away from Tommy. He takes her distraction as a chance to get the hell away from her and when he sees Ashley behind Adam, he goes over to her and clings to her side, not letting go, and she holds on just as tightly.

“I suggest you leave before this gets ugly, honey,” Adam suggests and Tommy watches as the bitch looks like she’s thinking about arguing before she huffs and stalks away. The moment she’s gone, Adam’s by Tommy’s side.

“Are you okay?” Adam asks, pulling Tommy away from his leeched position at Ashley’s side and hugging him closely, touching Tommy so gently, like he was just mauled instead of pushed against a bar.

“I’m fine,” Tommy says, even though he’s now clinging to Adam like a lifeline, not wanting to let go of him and his wolf is in _full_ agreement with that plan. Adam just clings tighter, though, holding onto him like he’s the most precious thing in the world and Tommy’s totally basking in this, the wonderful moment. His thoughts feel like they ceased to exist and he can just _be_ , right here in Adam’s arms. 

He turns his head and shoves his face into Adam’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent and loving that Adam isn’t pulling away, because Tommy thinks that if Adam pulled away right about now, he’ll whine and shove forward more just to get more of Adam around him. He doesn’t want that bitch’s scent all over him. He nuzzles against Adam’s chest, rubs the scent of the other alpha off of him as best he can. He’s loving this, because Adam is rubbing his hands down Tommy’s back, soothing his tense body and making him feel high with the show of _mine_ that he knows Adam is making everyone witness.

Adam doesn’t want anyone touching him and he doesn’t want anyone but Adam’s scent on him. He’s so gone that he doesn’t realize he’s letting his feelings take over until Adam is gently pulling him back to look at him.

When Tommy looks up, it’s like time stops and he can feel his wolf whining to get out, to rub against Adam some more, get more of his scent everywhere it can. Adam is staring at him with a look he can’t even begin to read, like he’s equally confused and understanding and it unnerves and alarms Tommy. Did he give away too much just now?

When Adam let’s go, it’s like the world comes back into focus and it’s not just them anymore. Tommy pulls back and turns to see Ashley and Isaac staring at them with an expression on their faces that says they know how Tommy feels. It’s a little weird for Isaac to know that, because they don’t have that link; only when they’re in wolf form, so Isaac can’t know how Tommy feels. 

Ashley grabs Tommy and they walk back to their table. “We need to talk,” Ashley says, before getting into the booth. He’s glad she’s brought it up because he wants to know why she didn’t stop that bitch from making a scene.


	3. Chapter 3

When they get back to the hotel, Ashley is pulling Tommy to her room and closing the door, but before she can get a word in edge-wise, Tommy’s questions fly out.

“Why didn’t you help me? Did you even feel my panic and anger? What the fuck, Ashley?” Tommy paces the small foyer before Ashley pulls him into the room and onto the couch. She goes to the fridge without even saying anything and Tommy’s a little nervous about the answer. Is she gonna stop protecting him now because he’s refusing to shift? “Ashley? What’s wrong?”

Ashley shakes her head and comes over to him, handing him a bottle of water. After he takes a drink and sets it down, she sits next to him and grabs his hand. “We’re very close, Tommy, like, _really_ close. I can’t figure out if it’s me or my wolf that wants to help you when you don’t need it. I couldn’t do anything back at the club because your wolf could have handled it, had you shifted, but if you keep refusing to shift, your wolf is going to get weaker and you won’t be able to protect yourself.”

Tommy looks at her, the way her eyes look like they have dark circles around them. It’s like him not shifting is causing stress on her. “Why is this affecting you so much?”

Ashley looks at him dubiously before snorting. “I just told you that we’re really close, probably closer than familiars should be to their protected, but I can’t help it. We’re so opposite and my wolf is crying out to help yours because it’s feeling trapped and I don’t want to make you shift if you don’t actually _have_ to.”

Tommy lifts an eyebrow. “You can make me shift?” He didn’t know that, thought that only his alpha could. He didn’t realize that Ashley had that kind of power over him, too.

Ashley nods her head, letting go of his hand to cup his cheeks. “Yes, if I feel like you or your wolf’s in danger and you can’t shift to protect yourself I can make you, but only in that kind of situation. I don’t know how to do it, but I do know that it’ll just come to me the moment I know you can’t protect yourself like you should be able to, and then you’ll shift on my command. It happened to my brother and his familiar.”

Tommy sighs and hugs her close. “I’m sorry that I’m stressing you out. I’m trying to figure this out. I already know how I feel, it’s just hard for me to accept it because I’ve gone my whole life not wanting to be _tied_ down, and I'm scared.”

Ashley hugs him back and he can feel her relax and it calms him down. They lay back on the couch with Tommy fingering Ashley’s hair and it’s quiet, calming in a way they haven’t shared in a while and it makes him happy. He’s lost in the thought of what he could do to make Ashley happier when he hears her say, “Why don’t you want to be claimed? Why is it so difficult to accept that?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Ash.” He really doesn’t; it will just make feelings he doesn’t want come to the surface.

“Please, Tommy? I want to help any way I can, but if you don’t tell me what’s going on or why you feel this way, then I don’t have anything to work with.” Ashley looks up at him pleadingly.

Tommy stares at her for a moment before sighing and resting his head on top of hers. “From the time I was a pup until I left home, my mom was a stay-at-home mom. She’d always cook us breakfast, clean the house, make sure we did our little chores like taking out the garbage and mowing the lawn, and she did anything my dad asked. I thought it was great. My mom was home whenever I needed her, but there was something that just never seemed right. My dad would tell my mom to do something and she’d do it, no matter the thing.

“When I got older and learned the ways of the wolf, her behavior made more sense to me; she was doing it because my father, her alpha, was making her. She didn’t have a choice; she had to do what he told her to.”

“Tommy, that doesn’t make sense. An alpha can’t make anyone do anything except for those in their pack and that’s still unlikely unless the alpha is pissed. Did your dad ever get mad at her?”

Tommy closes his eyes and thinks back to when he was younger; his mom’s scent overwhelming him, making him feel at home, the soft touches she’d give him on the cheek, the strawberry cream shampoo she’d always use, and the smile on her face that started fading after a while. “There was one time; my dad had come home from work and I don’t really know what the argument was about, but he shouted at my mom to, “Shut the fuck up,” and the moment she did it, I knew that she didn’t want that. She couldn’t control the way she fell to the floor, baring her neck and stomach to my father; her alpha. 

“When I saw that, the powerful way my father could control her, I knew then and there that I never wanted to be claimed, to have someone who could make me do things I didn’t want to do, to make decisions for me. It’s the one thing I never want taken from me. I don’t want to feel powerless, having someone else get the upper hand over me. I’m my own person, I make my own decisions and I don’t want people making me do things I don’t want to do, especially the one person that’s supposed to love me unconditionally and protect me.”

Ashley is quiet for a moment, her eyes closed when Tommy looks down at her, and then she whispers, “So you don’t want to be claimed because you’re afraid you’ll end up how your mom did?”

Tommy nods and then shifts to grab the bottle of water on the table. He distracts himself by drinking it because he can still see as plain as day the look on his mother’s face when his father made her do that. She looked devastated, hurt, so _shocked_ , and Tommy wanted nothing more than to rescue her from that, but he couldn’t; he was just a child. 

“My mom was never the same after that. She still did everything for him, but when he came home angry, she’d leave the room and go upstairs to their bedroom just to get away from him. It didn’t happen too often but when it did, it was like a punch to the gut because it made me feel like my mom didn’t have freedom and when I was sixteen, I made a promise to myself and to my wolf that I’d never put us in that kind of situation and my wolf had agreed with me for so long; until Adam.”

Ashley giggles softly and looks at him. “I didn’t know it was so strong!”

Tommy shoots her a confused look because he has no clue where that came from or what she’s talking about. “What was strong?”

Ashley smiles at him sweetly and takes his hand. “The connection between you and Adam. When you guys were hugging, I could feel it and, oh my god, it was the strongest feeling I’d ever felt, so deep down it felt like it was in my bones. Is that what you feel all the time? Even when he’s not touching you?”

Tommy chuckles because, yeah, she may have only gotten a taste of what he’s been feeling for so long, but with the connection they share, she’s probably going to feel it time and time again. “Yeah, but it’s probably ten times stronger than what you felt. My wolf wants to bare its neck and roll over belly up for Adam and I have no objections to it, but I’m still scared that I feel this way at all.”

“I have to tell you something, and I don’t think you’re gonna like it too much,” Ashley whispers, changing the subject.

Tommy nods his head. “Okay? What is it?”

Ashley looks Tommy in the eye right before saying something that makes his blood run cold and his wolf cower. “Isaac knows about what’s going on with you.”

Tommy’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out, so he licks his lips to try again, but the only thing that he can get out is, “What?”

Ashley gives him a sympathetic look before pulling him back to her when he tries to move. “I’m sorry. I didn’t say anything, I promise. When you got up and went to the bar, Isaac tried to get it out of me, but I refused to say anything, so he proceeded to go and say,” She makes quotes as to show what he said to her and goes on, “’I can feel his wolf, Ashley. I may not be able to feel it like you can, but because we’re pack, I can feel some of his emotions and his wolf wants a mate.’ I didn’t say a word to him, Tommy, but I didn’t confirm or deny his statement either. He also knows that you want Adam. He told me that he can see it whenever you guys are in the same room together because your eyes always trail to him and then when you find him, they stay there.”

Tommy is freaking out because he’s afraid Adam’s going to find out. “Fuck, I don’t want Adam knowing, Ashley! If Isaac knows, then Adam will find out soon. Dammit!” Tommy moves away from her and starts pacing the room, running a hand through his hair and trying to breathe. What’s Adam going to do when he does find out? How’s he going to react to Tommy wanting that?

“Tommy, calm down. Adam doesn’t know how you feel! The only ones that know are Isaac and I. Isaac told me that when he found out, he kept it from Adam. He knows that you don’t want Adam to know, told me he figured that was the whole reason you were distancing yourself from everyone so that Adam wouldn’t find out. We both know that it needs to be you who tells him, so calm down, please.”

“How does he not know, Ash? Isaac can’t keep anything from him. Hell, I can’t even keep anything from you, so how the hell can he keep it from him? You knew before I even said anything!”

Ashley gets up and walks over to him, hugging him closely and he clings to her touch, needing the comfort so much right now. “Isaac said that Adam knows something is up, but he’s not the kind of person to pry into things that he wants to know about. Said that he’ll wait until either Isaac talks to him or, well, you talk to him about it, because Isaac doesn’t want to be in the middle of things. He hates hiding from Adam, but he knows it’s not his place to say anything.”

Tommy looks at Ashley, scared out of his mind. “What if Adam _makes_ Isaac say something, forces him because he’s alpha?”

Ashley raises and eyebrow at him in questioning. “You think Adam would do that? Make Isaac tell just because he _wants_ to know what’s going on?”

Tommy huffs, but doesn’t say anything. He knows Adam isn’t like that, but what if he does? What if Isaac can’t keep if from him any longer and cracks under the pressure of it? “I know he’s not like that, Ashley, I’m just trying to think of options here.”

Ashley pulls back and runs her hands up and down his arms. “He’ll be there when you’re ready to talk, and he won’t try getting it out of you, so don’t worry. Figure out whatever it is you need to figure out and then go talk to Adam. Isaac says that he really misses you, and he hates the distance.”

Tommy sighs and nods. In a few days, he’ll be with his mom and then he’ll be able to ask her for some advice. That’s all he really wants right now; his mom’s advice. She’s really the only one who has the experience of being with an alpha that makes her do everything he wants her to. “Okay, yeah, I miss him, too. When we get back from break, I’ll think about talking to him, maybe just hang out with him like we used to before I started thinking about all this shit.”

Ashley smiles and kisses his cheek. “I’m sure he’ll love that. If you’d like, I could take Isaac and Cam out and give you guys some space?”

Tommy chuckles softly before kissing her lightly on the lips and hugging her close. “Yeah, whatever you want. Thanks for everything, Ash. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Ashley laughs. “It’s because I’m awesome and you love me!”

Tommy smiles and goes toward the bathroom, finally done with this conversation and knowing that Ashley’s ready to drop it as well. When he looks over his shoulder, Ashley is smiling and grabbing things out of her bag, and she looks so happy and relaxed that it pulls at Tommy’s heart. He does love her, a lot, and he says so. “Yes, I do, so much.”

When he gets out of the bathroom, he tells Ashley that he’s going back to his room to sleep since he has to pack tomorrow for his flight out to Burbank and he’s gonna need all the sleep he can get because jetlag is a bitch for him.

“Good night, tell your mom I said hello, and _be safe_ ,” Ashley warns. She was pissed off when he told her she wasn’t coming, ranting about how she won’t be able to protect him, how he’s still gonna need her and that they can’t be apart, but Adam and Isaac are apart all the time, so Tommy just thinks she’s gonna miss him. And that leaves him feeling sweet and sour because he doesn’t want to leave her either, but he needs to do this on his own; he’s a big boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting in the airport for his flight is nerve wrecking. He hasn’t seen his mom since he auditioned for the band and that was almost seven months ago. Sure he’s called her and talked with her, but there’s still that elephant in the room where she knows something is wrong, but he can’t find the words to tell her. She knows about his decisions on having an alpha, knows that it’s not about him not wanting a female or a male alpha, but it’s about him not wanting to be trapped, to feel trapped.

When he told her about his decision on it, she questioned and tried telling him that maybe he wouldn’t see it that way after he’d grown up and experienced the world, got to know some of the other Weres out there, but he can’t see it the way she does; he’s not claimed and she is. He can see where she’s coming from now, though.

“Your flight leaves in about forty minutes. Do you want some time with Adam?” Ashley comes up next to the table he’s at and sits down.

He swallows down the rest of his soda and smiles at her. “I’ll go see him in a few minutes. He seems really off today, but I can’t figure out why. Is he going to see his family?” He doesn’t want to ask about the human, doesn’t want to know anything about that situation because it makes him physically and mentally ill. But sticking to family is always good, plus he loves Adam’s family, especially his little brother Neil whom he found out will be joining them during the international part of the tour to help Lane out.

She shakes her head and steals one of his fries. “No, he’s staying at a hotel a block away from our next concert venue.” She leans closer and lowers her voice until he’s the only one that can hear her. “I think his ‘boyfriend’ is coming to see him, but I don’t know. Isaac hasn’t said anything, but the way he looks a little on edge makes it seem like it. That or he just can’t wait to get home to Sophie.”

An ice cold feeling rushes through his veins at the mention of the human, but he shakes it off and thinks about Isaac being able to see Sophie. It must be rough for him because Tommy thinks it’s got to be like being away from Adam for the same amount of time, but he doesn’t know. He doesn’t have a mate like Isaac does, so he doesn’t know what it’s like to be away from them for so long.

He stops thinking because he needs a clear head when he leaves, otherwise he’s gonna think about how this feels like leaving Adam and he can’t think about that, doesn’t know how to process that. He stands up with Ashley, gets an arm around her waist and heads toward the rest of the group. Saying goodbye for three days is gonna be hard enough for him; he can already feel the decision he’s made with going to his mom’s because his wolf is crying out to be as close to Ashley as possible, so he doesn’t _want_ to feel what it’d be like to leave for real.

When they get to where the band’s waiting, Ashley sits down next to Isaac and Tommy looks around for Adam but can’t seem to find him. “Where’s Adam?” Tommy asks, looking straight at Isaac, because if anyone can tell him that, it’s Isaac.

Isaac shrugs and rests his head on Ashley’s shoulder. “Said he had a phone call to make and that he’d be back in a moment. He’s a little tense right now, but I don’t know why. He’s trying to push me out, but I can feel his agitation. I think it’s just from everyone going to different places, him worrying about the schedule and how we’re all going to get back and shit.”

Tommy nods and says he’s gonna go look for him, and then makes his way to the front of the airport. He tries to see over bodies and luggage, not doing a very good job of it because can’t see Adam anywhere and the only thing he can hear is the clatter and chatter of the luggage and people around him. He starts sniffing the air, trying to get Adam’s scent and catches it after he passes the bathroom. He follows it toward the small outside patio right off of the building where a lot of the flyers go to calm down their nerves or to have phone conversation with a loved one so that they can actually _hear_ before their flights and sees Adam pacing back and forth, an angry expression on his face and Tommy can _feel_ the fury coming off of Adam in waves through the glass door.

He walks out onto the patio and heads over to Adam, his wolf perked up, at attention and really fucking excited; Tommy feels the exact same way. God, he’s going to miss this, even if it’s for a short time. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Adam turns around, raises a finger up at him and then continues with his conversation. Tommy remains quiet until he hears, “We talked about this on the last tour. You _agreed_ with what I was saying.” He pauses and Tommy can hear someone practically yelling down the phone; something about _was_ , and then Adam growls out, “You knew I didn’t want anything other than what this _is_ , Evan.” And Tommy knows, just by what Adam’s saying, that he’s talking to the human on the phone, because he found out after Isaac let slip about the human at lunch that they did start their little romance on the last tour, but he never really knew about him because Adam’s scent is all over the human, masking his own. And he’s obviously not very happy right now.

Tommy has less than fifteen minutes before he has to go, so he makes hand signals and mouth motions to Adam, telling him that he has to go. Adam nods and says, “We’ll talk about this later.” He hangs up the phone on a sigh and turns to Tommy. “Sorry about that.”

Tommy’s wolf is both irritated that he walked in on a conversation with the human and happy that Adam’s not talking to him anymore. He shrugs and steps forward, hugging Adam. “S’cool. Just came to say goodbye. My flight leaves in a few minutes.”

At that, Adam squeezes him tighter and Tommy feels like he can’t let go to save his own life right now. He’s going to be away from Adam for three days. Leaving couldn’t be much harder, but he needs this time, needs to figure things out.

“I wish you didn’t have to go. You could come with me to the hotel. We can go out, see the city, whatever you want. We could find a place to shift and just run out all of our energy, it could be fun.”

Tommy’s wolf is whining and Tommy’s starting to feel horrible about his decision. He mentally rights himself, tells his wolf to calm down, and then pulls back from Adam, smiling the best he can before he kisses Adam on the cheek. “I’ll be gone for three days, and then you can take me anywhere you want, I promise.”

“Your wolf is upset,” Adam says and Tommy’s a little confused at how Adam knows that, but then Adam goes and says, like he can read Tommy’s mind, “I’m your pack alpha, I’m supposed to know when something is wrong.”

Tommy’s mind goes from calm to freaked at break neck speed, thoughts rushing through him like a tornado’s just hit. “It’s not just him. We don’t like leaving family. It’s one of the reasons I was so homesick when we first started touring. He doesn’t want to leave, even though he knows that we need to go see mom,” and it’s the truth, but just not the whole truth and he hopes that Adam doesn’t figure it out.

Adam chuckles. “Then just stay. If he doesn’t want to leave then there’s no point in doing it. Plus, I’ll miss you.”

Tommy’s heart thuds in his chest and he buries his face in Adam’s tee and smiles. This man has him in knots and coils, wanting to jump through hoops and follow his every lead like a lovesick puppy; he’s so gone on him. “I need to see my mom. I won’t be gone very long, I promise. I might leave early just to surprise you and then we can go out before the show.”

Adam smiles and Tommy can feel the happiness radiating from him and it makes his wolf calm down instantly, relax and sigh. “I’d like that, a lot.”

They walk back through the airport to the band and he pulls Ashley into a hug, holding onto her a lot longer because she just doesn’t want to let him go and he doesn’t want to let her go either. “I’ll be back, Ash. You know that I have to do this,” he whispers into her ear.

Ashley sighs and then rights herself, standing tall and smiling. “I know. Go, have fun and let me know when you’ve arrived.”

Tommy kisses her softly and quickly, feeling a rush of jealousy surge through him, and when he pulls back, Ashley has the same expression on her face that he’s sure is on his. “Not you then?”

Ashley shakes her head and they both turn, Tommy seeing smiles on the band's’ faces, but one looks put on and he’s not going to think about what’s on Adam’s mind; he’s too confused as it is and doesn’t need Adam’s thoughts to muddle his brain even more. He pulls away and then heads to the gate, waving behind him quickly before going down the small tunnel. This is going to be a long trip back to Burbank.

* * *

He’s pretty sure he’s texted Ashley about a million times since he left. He doesn’t know if it’s him sending them just to let her know how things are going or if it’s her sending him a text every five minutes asking if he’s okay and if he needs her. Their connection is the strongest it’s ever been and he wonders if it’s the distance between them that has it that way or if he’s just feeling things that aren’t really there.

He pulls his keys out of the ignition of Mike’s car; he used it to go visit his mom, and then he opens the door and walks toward the front porch. The moment he takes a step up the wooden stairs, his mom is out of the door and clinging to him like it’s the first time she’s seen him in years and not months, but he feels the same way, so he clings back just as hard and then tries to move them into the house before she knocks him down onto the grass; she’s clinging tightly and bouncing in his arms.

“Oh my god, Thomas! If you ever leave home and don’t come to see me for that long again, I will chop your damn tail off, you hear me?” Tommy laughs into his mom’s hair, the strawberry cream scent ever present and he’s _home_ , and god does it feel fucking fantastic! He loves his mom for threatening his tail and his wolf is screaming to be let out to play with her.

“God, it’s good to see you, mom. I’ve missed you!” he says into her hair. She knew he was coming and he can smell that she’s cooking meat, and a lot of it!

She pulls away from him, kisses his cheek and grabs his hand, leading him to the kitchen. “Come on, I have steaks cooking on the grill in the backyard; your favorite, and I’ve made some potatoes with parsley to go with it. Do you want something to drink? I think I might have some wine in the small cellar downstairs.”

She’s excited and it has Tommy feeling excited. He laughs at her enthusiasm. “Mom! I’ll be here for a while, calm down. We can have some of your homemade lemonade. I know you’ve made some.”

She smiles and shakes her head at him. “You know me best, honey. Go ahead and make yourself at home on the patio. I’ll bring you some lemonade. I still need to get the apple pie out of the oven.”

Tommy laughs and shakes his head while he walks out of the sliding glass doors of the kitchen and into the backyard. His mom was always one to cook up a feast whenever he decided to stop by for a visit. It makes him miss her so much and he loves her for being the way she is.

He sits down on a chair by the grill and sniffs the air because, fuck, does that steak smell amazing. His mouth is watering and his wolf is too excited to get its teeth into the meat. He can already taste the deliciously soft meat melting on his tongue and he really wants to look at it.

His mom chooses that moment to come out with two glasses of lemonade in one hand and a pitcher of it in the other. “Don’t even think about is, Joseph! You can wait until they’re done. They still have a few minutes to cook!”

She hands him a glass and sits down next to him, taking his free hand in hers while they drink the lemonade. It’s sweet and tart; it has his mouth watering even more. “So, what caused you to spring a surprise visit on your old lady?”

Tommy laughs and sets his drink down, licking his lips. “You’re not old, mom, far from it. I just had a few vacation days and wanted to use them to come see how you’re holding down this old place.”

Dia laughs and then leans back in her chair, just looking at him. “I’m fine, missing you and Lisa, but kids grow up, you know? How’s the band doing?”

Tommy smiles. His mom was always supportive of his dream to be in a famous rock band, never tried crushing his spirits when he wanted that to be his main job. “It’s great! We’re going overseas in a few weeks to start our international leg of the tour and Adam’s brother is joining us! I’m supposed to tell you ‘hello’ from Ashley, by the way. She wanted to come and visit you, but it was agreed on that she needed to visit her own family.”

Dia smiles and nods her head. “She must be such a sweet girl. I’d love to meet her someday soon.”

Tommy nods his head. “Yeah, you will.”

Dia gets up and goes over to the grill, grabs the tongs and lifts the lid. The spiced aroma comes flooding out of it and the smell hits Tommy in the gut, his wolf begging to try a bite, but Tommy waits until his mom has them all on a plate to get up and help her with it. He takes it to the kitchen and walks over to the cabinets to grab some plates.

“Where’s dad? Is he working?” Tommy set two plates down, peels the plastic wrap off the bowl of potatoes and grabs the spoon next to it, scooping some out onto the plate while his mom puts the steaks down.

“Yeah, he’ll be home in a few hours, but for now, it’s just you and me,” she says, forking up two huge steaks and putting them on a plate before doing the same to the other. They have very big appetites compared to humans, and the juice soaking the bottom of the plate makes Tommy stick his finger in it and lick it off. The seasoned juice explodes on his taste buds and he moan in content; this is going to be awesome!

Tommy covers the potatoes back up and grabs some silverware from the drawer, picks up his and his mom’s plate and walks back outside with them, setting them down on the table. He sits the silverware down and waits for his mom to come out before he digs in, but he stares at his plate like it’s prey.

When his mom joins him, they start eating and he’s so happy that his thoughts about claiming have fled for the time being because he feels like his old self again, eating dinner with his mom and not having to care about where he needs to be next.

“So you wanna tell me the real reason you’ve decided to drop by for a visit?” His mom finishes her first steak before taking a sip of her lemonade and Tommy almost chokes on his last bite before he can swallow it down. He punches his chest and coughs, grabbing his drink.

“Um, yeah, sure.” Tommy doesn’t know what to say, so he just sips his lemonade and looks at his almost finished plate. His wolf is satisfied and sleepy and so is he, but he looks up at his mom and sees her staring at him. “So, what would you like for me to tell you?”

“What’s wrong? You seemed a little off kilter when you arrived and it’s bugging me. Did something happen?” His mom could always see right through him, one of the many reasons he always got caught up in his lies.

“It’s just… I’ve been thinking a lot lately and there’s a few things on my mind that I wanted to talk to you about.” Tommy doesn’t know how to start a conversation like this, because he never thought he’d be asking his mom about something like this.

“Well go on, tell me. Is it your job? Are you unhappy?”

Dia furrows her eyebrows and Tommy immediately responds with, “No! I love my job and everyone with me. It’s just… Do you remember the conversation we had a long time ago when you asked me about a mate?”

Dia perks up at that and smiles. “Oh! Did you find someone? Who? Are they nice? I want to meet them!”

Tommy sighs and looks out at the yard. “No, well yes, but no, we’re not together.” He looks back at her with confused and sad eyes. “What am I supposed to do? You know how I feel about claiming and you know I don’t want that, but my wolf… God, he’s so frustrating sometimes. We’re attached to someone and I don’t know what to do, mom.”

Dia leans forward and grabs his hand, squeezing tightly. “Honey, why are you freaking out about wanting a mate? That’s a good thing!”

Tommy looks at their hands. She is so strong, and he wants to be like that so much, but he doesn’t know if he can. “I’ve gone my whole life not wanting to be claimed and then one day, well more than one day, I realize that that’s not the case anymore. It hurts not being around him and…”

“Wait, him? Who are you talking about, Tommy?” Dia asks.

Tommy looks up at his mom and whispers, “Adam.”

“Oh honey, that’s great! Well, there is the deal with him being your alpha, I get that, but why’s it such a bad thing to want to mate with him?” Dia’s questions make Tommy think that this was a bad idea. He was supposed to just get advice from him mom, get her to tell him what to do, why he’s feeling like this after not wanting to be claimed, but she’s not.

“I don’t want to risk not having my own life anymore.”

Dia raises an eyebrow, giving Tommy an _are you serious_ look that has Tommy ducking his head and sucking in his lower lip to chew on. His wolf is _very_ uncomfortable right now. “Honey, why do you think you won’t be able to stay who you are if you get claimed?”

“You’ve changed. You don’t have the freedom you used to and you have to do everything dad tells you to. I don’t want that to happen to me,” Tommy argues softly.

Dia’s eyes go wide and she lets go of his hand and leans back against her chair. “Is that what this is about? You think I don’t have freedom?”

Tommy nods. “Well yeah, I mean, you weren’t allowed to have a real job, you had to stay home with us. You did everything dad asked and if you didn’t, he got mad.”

“Tommy, stop right there. You’ve mistaken intent severely.” Dia raises her hand and then blows her breath out, brushing the hair off of her forehead. “God, really? You think that?”

“What else am I supposed to think?” Tommy has no clue, because everything in his head is messed up. Why isn’t his mom agreeing with him like he thought she would? Everything he said was true.

“First of all, Tommy, your father _never_ told me that I couldn’t get, what you’d call, a real job. That was my decision after having you because it was hard being a mother of two with a husband who worked all the time. I wouldn’t have been able to keep a job if I wanted to. You two were too much of a handful at the time. And I stayed home because it was easier to get you two off to school and to make sure the house was in order. Those were _my_ choices, not demands from your father.”

“I get that mom, but…” she cuts him off with a smile and he smiles back because he knows she wasn’t done.

“And second of all, what makes you think I do everything your father asks of me as a demand from him? I do it because I love him, not because he’s forcing me to.” Dia rests back against her chair again after she grabs her drink and Tommy follows suit.

“Well why did you start acting differently after you and dad got into that argument when I was younger?” Tommy asks, because that’s really one of the major reasons he doesn’t want an alpha right there. He _watched_ his mother drop to her knees on the kitchen floor that day because of his father’s demand for her to shut up. That was what started his decision of not wanting someone to claim him so that he doesn’t do that.

“Is that why you don’t want to be claimed? Because of what happened between me and your father? Is that why you’ve been so afraid to get claimed? Honey, mates fight, all the time, and they apologize. Your father and I are just fine the way we are. I’m very happy and that was something that happens to a lot of claimed mates. It happens, honey, and it’s something to forgive.”

Tommy shakes his head. “I still haven’t forgiven him for doing that to you. He _forced_ you, mom.”

“Yes, he did, but he apologized so many times after that. Have I ever told you why I chose your father over every other alpha wanting a claim on me?” Dia asks, and Tommy shakes his head, because no, she hasn’t. “I chose your father because I knew he’d be able to support and protect us, because I loved him enough to give him all of me. _I_ chose _him_ , not the other way around, baby. He had to do a lot to get my approval and it’s still a work in progress but all claimings are. Tommy, don’t be afraid of being claimed because you think you won’t be able to have the freedom you have now. It’s not true, you still have the freedom, you have your own say in things. Your alpha is there to help you, to be there for you, protect you, and love you unconditionally, just as you are to them.”

“I’m still scared, mom. I’ve never felt this way for someone before because my wolf and I had agreed for so long that we were each other’s protection, but it’s like everytime I see Adam, I want to submit to him, to give him everything I have and more. And I don’t know, but I think that’s what’s bothering me. Why do I have to be the one to submit, to give my all?”

Dia smiles behind her drink and just looks at Tommy. “You’re worried that he won’t want the same things out of this that you want? Like equal power, right?”

Tommy nods. “Well, yeah. I mean, he’s alpha, he has more say over me than I do him. Fuck, I didn’t even know that Ashley could make me shift by her command until I scared her at a wolf bar.”

Dia raises her eyebrow but doesn’t say anything.

“What?” Tommy asks, staring at his mom. Why’s she looking at him like that?

“Honey, Ashley is right about that, she can make you shift if you’re in trouble and she or your wolf can’t help you, and you should have known that. You know as much about all of this as any werewolf, why does that come as a shock to you? You have power, honey, don’t think you don’t.” Dia leans forward and grabs his hand. “You want some dessert?”

Tommy squeezes her hand and nods. “Yeah, but we’re still going to talk about this afterwards.”

Dia just smiles and gets up from her seat to go get the apple pie that Tommy can smell from the patio. When she goes into the house, Tommy blows out a breath and just stares out at the yard, thinking; if he’s believed something that hasn’t been true for most of his life, then why doesn’t he feel better about knowing the truth? Why is he still scared about being claimed? He should be anything but scared right now. His mom has to be right; he can still have a say in how he runs his life, he’ll just have an alpha with him, a mate.

He thinks that maybe he needs to let what his mom told him simmer a little bit before he makes any other decisions. His mom comes out with the pie and two small plates, setting them down in the middle of the table. She hands him a fork, cuts off a huge chunk and puts in on a plate, handing it to Tommy.

When she gets herself a piece, she sits down and they start to eat it. The flavor of the crisp apple with a little hint of cinnamon bursts on his tongue and he says around a mouthful of pie, “This is delicious!”

“Thank you! Now, let’s talk some more. What else is on your mind?” Dia sips her lemonade and Tommy finishes up the rest of his apple pie before he begins again.

“What should I do? Should I go with my gut or should I push away from it like I’ve been doing?” Tommy asks, needing to know what she thought. He values his mom’s opinion so much, a reason why he came to talk with her in the first place. She always knows what to say to comfort him when he needs it.

“Well, do you want him to claim you? I mean, have you guys talked about it? Does he want to be with you?” Tommy’s pause makes something glint in his mother’s eyes and she gives him a hard stare. “Thomas Joseph, what haven’t you told me?”

Tommy looks out at the yard, the fence he used to climb to get over to Jason’s house when he’d sneak out to get drunk as a kid. He turns back to her and then sighs. “I’ve sorta… _kinda_ been neglecting my feelings toward my pack, familiar, and wolf. And I haven’t shifted since I started freaking out; making the band and Ashley worried because I’ve been distancing myself from them, too. So, no, Adam doesn’t know anything, but he suspects something is wrong.”

Dia’s eyes go wide and the growl that comes out of her throat has his wolf rolling over, wanting to bare its stomach to his mother. “You did what? Thomas, do you even _know_ how much harm you’re putting yourself in? Fuck the pack, your wolf is going to go _crazy_ if you keep it locked up! Why won’t you shift?”

The fact that his mother is angry doesn’t faze him because he knew she would be, but the fact that she _cursed_ shows just how pissed off at him for his decision she is and he cowers. “I don’t want Adam knowing how I feel until I can figure out how to deal with it. If I shift, everyone in the pack will know what’s going on and I don’t want that. Ashley knowing, and now you, is enough.”

Dia sighs heavily and it weighs on Tommy’s heart. “Tommy, baby, what do you want? Man to woman, no family connections whatsoever, what do _you _want?”__

“I want Adam to claim me, make me his so I don’t have to worry about anyone else taking him away from me. I want to be able to stay in the band. I want Ashley to stop hurting because of my decision. I want Isaac and me to become friends like we were before I started freaking out. I want my pack to able to connect with me how a pack should without me worrying about what they’ll think of me. I want a lot of things, mom, but nothing’s going to change that until I can figure out why the hell I can’t get passed this!” By the end, Tommy’s on his feet, looking down at his mom and yelling for no reason other than the fact that he’s confused and frustrated.

“I think you need to talk to your father. I think that’s what needs to happen for you to accept the fact that claiming will change your life, just not in the way you think it will. He should be home soon. Talk to him then,” Dia says, getting up and leaving the table.

Tommy’s form breaks and he crumbles into the seat. His body starts to shake, his wolf trying to comfort him, but he pushes him aside; he doesn’t deserve comfort after the way he just reacted to his mom. Fuck, he’s never yelled at her like that before.

His father comes home an hour later and all Tommy has done in that time is sit on the patio and stare out at nothing at all, wanting so much to have Ashley near him that he’s aching to just pick up the phone and call her, tell her that he needs her. Fuck, he’s thinking about calling Adam, but he’s busy and Tommy’s just acting like a selfish child.

“Hey, son.” His dad walks out onto the patio and sits down in the spot that his mom had left an hour ago.

Tommy doesn’t know what to say, and all that he can think of is, “I’m sorry.”

“For what, Tommy?” His father pulls a cigar out of his pocket and lights it up, leaning back against the chair.

Tommy sighs and looks over at him. He hasn’t changed a bit, gotten older maybe and he’s a little pale, but he’s still the same man, yet Tommy sees him differently than he had before. “For everything; yelling at mom, not talking to you like I should, and blaming you for everything. I’m just sorry.”

“Your mother told me what happened. Not all of it, but enough for me to want to come out here and make things right. Now, why don’t you tell me why you think I run your mother like a mule.” His father hits his cigar and blows the smoke out, but all Tommy can see is this great, big alpha ready to pounce, tear him limb from limb and he should never think of his father like that, but he does.

“Every memory I have is of you ordering her around, making her do things and I never wanted that to happen to me, so I made a pact with myself and my wolf that we’d never have a mate, we’d never be claimed.”

His father nods and looks at him. “And how’s that working out for you?”

Tommy huffs out a laugh, because his father was always the jokester. “Like shit. I found this amazing person that I want to be with, but I’m too afraid to act on it, to let him know how I feel and to let him claim me because of how I’ve thought for years. Because of you. I can’t even tell him, because I don’t want him to take over my life, but he has; in a different way, though.”

His father sighs and leans forward in his seat. “Tommy, I don’t understand why you won’t just go for it, because it’s not like you to back down from anything, but if it helps at all, I’m sorry. For everything you’ve gone through because of how you thought being claimed would mean. I’ve always wanted the best for you, I hope you know that, and I don’t think ignoring your wolf and giving up on a mate is what’s best for you.”

“Dad…” his dad cuts him off with his hand.

“No, let me explain. For years, I’ve tried to gain your mother’s respect back for the way I’d treated her that _one_ time. I was stressed and took it out on her, and I regret ever making her do what she did, but she forgave me and, as I’m sure she’s told you, every day is a work in progress when you have someone you love so much and you know you hurt them when you should have loved and protected them. It kills me knowing that she had to go through that, but we’ve worked it out and it’s a one step at a time process when it comes to werewolves and their claimed.”

“I never forgave you for that, you know?” Tommy whispers, looking at his dad with sad eyes. He never thought his dad had a heart, had always wondered what his mother saw in him, but right here, right now, he can see a man that he’s never seen before. Someone who has so much love and patience, someone who shows his feelings, not the monster he thought his dad was.

“Well, I hope that someday, you’ll find it in your heart to do that, because I never wanted to hurt you or your mother, and I’m sorry that I did, that it made you afraid of being claimed.” His dad reaches out and grabs his shoulder in a tight grip. “I love you, son, and I want what’s best for you. If you think that not being claimed is best for you, then I’ll be right behind you. If you think being claimed _is_ what’s best for you, then don’t be afraid to do it. Grab the bull by the horns and don’t show fear. And don’t put your wolf in a situation like you have ever again. It could really hurt you in the long run.”

Tommy smiles at the affection his father’s showing him. He’s never done that and Tommy can feel his wolf’s acceptance of his father, something he’s never felt from him before.

Right before he leaves, he hugs him mom and apologizes to her, whispering into her ear, “I’m going to talk to Adam, and I won’t neglect my wolf anymore, I promise. I love you, and I’m sorry.”

Dia holds on tightly and kisses his ear. “Be good, and stop apologizing. We’re okay. We’re always going to be okay, all right? I love you, too!”

Tommy pulls away and turns to look at his father standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the door hinge. He walks over to him and stands in front of him. “Dad?”

Ron nods and then moments later, smiles, pulling Tommy into a hug. “I love you, son. Please remember what we discussed.”

Tommy holds on and when he pulls back, what he says next makes something that he didn't know was there lift off of his shoulder and he feels like he can finally breathe again. “I love you, too, and I forgive you, for everything. Be good to her. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Walking out of the door and to Mike’s car, Tommy waves to them and shouts, “Tell Lisa and Bridget that I love them and that I said ‘hi’.”


	5. Chapter 5

He’s nervous and so excited to see Adam. The visit to his mom’s feels like it helped, but he’s still got a lot to think about. He thinks it’s time to let his pack in, he doesn’t want to keep hiding, wants to be able to let them in and not push them away.

Like he promised, he’s back a day early and he can’t wait to do what Adam wanted to do before he left. He’s got his luggage and his room key, so he heads up to his floor and when he gets in his room, the first thing he does is go to the bed and face plant onto it. God, it feels so good to get off of his feet.

He pushes his face into the mattress and breathes in the hotel scent, his wolf wanting out so that they can curl up next to the pillows and just sleep the day away. But he has things he needs to do first, like go and see Ashley because he knows she’s going to be happy to see him; he’s really excited to see her and the moment he thinks about it, his wolf crumbles a little bit, whining.

“Time to go see what Ash’s been up to,” Tommy whispers to himself, leaving his luggage where it is and heading toward her room, having asked the receptionist what rooms the band were in before he got his keycard.

He has to go down a floor to get to her room, but when he knocks on the door, he can feel her excitement before she rips the door open and almost off the hinges. “Oh my god, never leave again, please,” is the first thing Ashley says before pulling him into the room and climbing him like a tree.

He clings as tightly as he can to her and pushed his face into her hair, squeezing her waist and whining. “God, I don’t want to ever have to do that again. I almost called you, Ash. I freaked out and everything was perfect and great, and shitty and just… Fuck, it’s good to be back. I missed you so much,” Tommy says, holding her close and walking them to the couch he spots over her shoulder.

They sit down and Ashley tucks herself under Tommy’s arm, snuggled up so close to him, and god, he missed this so much, needs this right now because he wants to tell her how it went at his mom’s.

“How did it go with your mom? Did she help you figure things out?” Ashley asks once they settle into a comfortable position on the couch.

“Yeah, she helped me a lot. The things I’ve been afraid of have seemed to kinda dissipate a little bit after talking to her… And my dad.”

Ashley turns her head and smiles up at him. “Yeah? How’d that go? With your dad?”

Tommy sighs happily, because thinking of his dad lifts his heart a little bit as opposed to hurting it like it used to. His dad is a different person than Tommy though he knew and he’s glad they talked because he feels better about everything that’s going on with him. “We talked about everything, and he apologized for basically being the root problem of my fear about being claimed. He and my mom explained to me that every claim and mate relationship has problems and that it’s a work in progress to get past. It’s really helped me a lot. Almost everything I’ve muddled over since I was a pup, about the way my dad treated my mom, the things to do with claiming, have changed after I’d seen the truth. I see now that even though what I saw really happened, it wasn’t my dad controlling my mom, and he’s been paying for it ever since. I forgave my dad and I’m okay now, I think. I mean, I’m still scared, but now, I don’t feel so threatened, if you will, at Adam knowing what’s going on. That doesn’t mean I’m just gonna come out and tell him, ‘Hey, I kinda want you to claim me as yours,’ Ash.”

Ashley scuffs playfully. “Well hell, Tommy, I know that! Oh, mom says ‘hey’ and that she’d love to meet you when we get off tour.”

Tommy nods and smiles. “Mom says the same thing. I’ll tell you what; she got this look in her eyes when I told her that I wanted to be claimed. God, it’s like she’s been waiting for this day to come since I went out on my own.”

Ashley rests her head on Tommy’s shoulder and he rubs her arm soothingly, loving that they’re together again. “Well, maybe she has? I mean, I’m sure she wants what’s best for you and maybe she thought you’d be happy to have someone in your life like that?”

Tommy thinks about that, because his dad had said they wanted what was best for him and he wants that, too. But does that mean that Adam’s what’s best for him, though? “Yeah, maybe you’re right. I think I need to let this simmer a little before I talk to Adam, but I don’t want to keep it from him or the pack anymore. I was thinking of going for a run. Not now, but soon.”

Ashley squeals softly and smiles at him. “That’s great, Tommy! You’re making a lot of progress, and I know that it’s still hard for you, but just… Give in to your wolf a little more, let him know you haven’t forgotten about him. He needs you as much as you need him, baby. I’ll go run with you if you’d like me to.”

“Yeah, that’d be great. I told mom about neglecting my wolf and she was furious, like wow, she cursed and my mom usually never does that.” Tommy feels horrible that he led his mom to do that, but now, he’s gonna shift, gonna give his wolf what it’s craving; what he’s craving. “I’m gonna go see Adam.”

Ashley moves and stands up with him. “That’s good. He’s really missed you a lot.” She walks him to the door and he kisses her chastely on the lips before he leaves.

“Bye, Ash. I’ll be by soon and we’ll go out or something, okay?” Tommy walks out of the door and laughs at her shout of, “You better!” before he’s heading toward Adam’s room, two floors up.

When he knocks on the door, nothing happens for a few minutes and he wonders if Adam’s in before he hears thumping and clattering like someone’s moving swiftly around the room and then the door opens and Adam’s in nothing but his boxers. “Nice way to open the door, babyboy. I could have been a fangirl ready to pounce on you.” Tommy laughs when he gets an arm full of Adam, his heart speeding up when Adam touches the soft skin of his back where his shirt’s ridden up. This right here was what he was hoping to come back to and he’s so glad that he’s back with Adam, with everyone.

“Oh my god, baby, I can’t believe you’re back so soon. Come in, fuck, I was shifted and needed to find something to cover up with before I answered the door.” Adam laughs and pulls him into his room before he closes the door and wraps his arms around Tommy, hugging him so closely that Tommy’s wolf melts, rubbing against his insides to get closer to Adam and Tommy feels really embarrassed about that, but he lets go, lets himself _feel_ Adam the way he’s wanted to. He pushes his face into Adam’s neck and breathes in, loves that Adam hasn’t let him go, because he doesn’t want to leave his arms just yet, needs to be so close to Adam it aches.

“I missed you,” Tommy whispers into Adam’s neck. This feels amazing, being this close to Adam and Tommy’s wolf wants out, want to rub himself all over Adam, get his scent all over his fur. Tommy’s thinking about it before Adam pulls back, arms still around his waist.

“Wanna hang in here for a few? Maybe watch a movie? You can shift in here, it’s fine, I don’t mind.” And it would be amazing to lay with Adam in his wolf form. Tommy wants that, maybe a little too much.

“Nah, I promised Ashley that I’d go out for a run with her soon. You can shift if you’d like. You’re warm so obviously that’s not a problem for me,” Tommy says, laughing at Adam’s playful glare at him.

“You just want to cuddle with my fur. I see, you only want me for my warmth, Mr. Ratliff.” Adam pouts and Tommy has time to think, _that’s not the only reason_ , before Adam shifts and looks pointedly at Tommy before hopping up on the bed.

Tommy shakes his head with a smile and grabs the remote before taking off his jacket and shoes, climbing in bed next to Adam, his wolf so big, it takes up a good portion of the mattress. “Fuck, you’re huge, dude. Scoot the fuck over or you’re watching TV on the floor.” Tommy laughs when Adam head butts him softly, huffing his breath out before he licks Tommy’s face and gets up, walking around the bed in a circle and Tommy gets as comfortable as possible before Adam lays himself in his lap, head resting on Tommy’s thigh, both paws over him like bars holding him down.

“You’re such a cuddle slut,” Tommy says, grabbing a fist full of Adam’s mane before he scratches his neck and rubs his way up to Adam’s ear, the soft fur under his fingers making them tingle. “You better not drool on me, Adam,” Tommy jokes and loves that Adam just moves closer, shakes his head and relaxes against the scratches and rubs Tommy’s giving him.

They watch a movie that Tommy’s never really seen or is even paying attention to because Adam is so close and Tommy’s wolf _really really_ wants to rubs against him. Tommy gets his legs out from underneath Adam and he moves, gets on his hands and knees and crawls over Adam, bear hugging him and pushing his face into his fur. “You need a bath.”

Adam’s soft warning growl makes Tommy laugh, but he doesn’t let go, just sprawls out over Adam and he lets Tommy, just lays on his side and lets Tommy climb all over him like it’s the greatest thing ever, and for Tommy, it is, because he gets to touch Adam, feel his fur, bury himself so deep into Adam that he wouldn’t ever want to get out and Adam would just let him.

Tommy falls asleep with Adam’s paw around his waist, his head almost all the way over Tommy’s and his arm curled up to his chest and the other around Adam’s body. He feels warm, protected, wants this to happen with Adam all the time, but with them both in wolf form. He loves that Adam doesn’t ask, just lets Tommy do as he pleases.

When Tommy wakes up, he’s in his boxers and Adam’s plastered to his back in human form, snoring softly in his ear. He can see that it’s getting dark outside and wonders what time it is, because he’s only been back since around noon. He turns in Adam’s arms and looks at him, the way his face looks so peaceful, the way he looks so much younger with his features softened from sleep, and Tommy dares to do something he wouldn’t have done had he not had the talk with his parents, had he not forgiven his dad, had he not accepted everything he was told; he touches Adam face, so softly, it could have probably felt like a breeze, but electricity shoots through Tommy’s body and his wolf pushes forward so fast, Tommy almost loses all control and shifts.

He closes his eyes tightly, scowls his wolf for pushing so hard and then opens them to see bright blue staring back at him, but so soft from sleep and exhaustion. He smiles at Adam and feels his heart quicken when Adam pulls him closer.

“Hey,” Adam says gruffly, snuggling closer to Tommy.

Tommy smiles and whispers, “Hey, sleep well?”

“I’m supposed to ask you that. You _are_ in my bed after all,” Adam jokes softly, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Tommy’s. “Let’s agree to stay here forever. I’m too comfortable to move.”

And Tommy is so far behind that idea that he literally tightens his grip on Adam and nods, not caring if he’s showing too much of himself, just so happy that he can have Adam like this for more than just a moment.

The moment doesn’t last very long because Adam’s phone rings, loud and obnoxious and Tommy groans. “Leave it, m’comfy and don’t want you to move.”

Adam laughs and hugs him before he moves and Tommy seriously glares at Adam’s phone because he was having a _moment_ here, and someone better be either giving birth or fucking dying or Tommy’s gonna be so fucking pissed off.

“Hello?” Adam answers, giving Tommy a sad smile before Tommy hears it, the voice of the man he seriously wants to rip apart and chew to bits.

“ _Hey, baby, miss me? When are you coming to get me?_ ” Tommy feels so fucking sick. How could he have forgotten about the human?

“Now isn’t a good time. I’m… Busy, can you call me back later?” Adam gives Tommy an apologetic look and Tommy shrugs, his wolf ready to claw the fuck out and rip that bitch to pieces for ruining something that Tommy thought was _progress_. He could probably never get an opportunity like this again and the human had to go a ruin it, the best chance he’s gotten at being so close to Adam.

“No, just call me back. No, I’m hanging up now, Evan. Goodbye!” Adam sighs. “Yes, no, I’ll be at the airport to pick you up in a few hours. No, you’re staying for two days. Yes! Okay, goodbye!” Adam hangs up and Tommy wants to crawl under a rock. The human’s gonna be here in a few hours?

“Sorry about that.” Adam sighs and gets up, stretching his back muscles out, and he had to have woken up sometime during the night because he’s wearing boxers and Tommy clothes are on the floor.

“Who’s Evan?” Tommy asks, knowing the answer and not really wanting to hear it from Adam, but being polite in asking.

Adam turns to him and looks at him. “I, uh, Evan, it’s… He’s sorta my go to for things. We’ve been ‘together’ since the last tour.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Tommy asks, jealousy trying to hint its way in his voice, but he thinks he does his best to keep it out.

“No, but he wants to be.” Adam walks over to his things and pulls on some pants. Tommy sits up in bed, pulling the sheets around his waist because he suddenly feels very naked right now.

“Are you going to give him that?” Tommy whispers, looking down at the sheets, tracing the small patterns with his fingers. He really shouldn’t be doing this, but he wants to know if he even ever had a chance with Adam.

“I… I honestly don’t know. We fight constantly, it’s a back and forth, not gonna happen speech coming from me while he pushes, but I truthfully don’t know,” Adam says, like he’s puzzled and Tommy gets it, remembers the first time Adam talked about it; _he’s not what I’m looking for, and you can’t bond with a human. He’s just a stress reliever. He knows that and is perfectly fine with it. He knows it’s not serious, that I’m not looking for anyone right now_ , rings through Tommy’s head and his heart hurts, his wolf cries out and he really needs to leave, now. Things could have changed since Adam said that.

“Oh. Okay, well, I guess I’ll let you get ready to go get him.” Tommy gets up and starts looking for his clothes. He needs to leave before he spills his guts to Adam. He grabs his pants and puts them on, bending over to pick his shirt up when he feels a hand on his arm.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asks. He’s not using _the voice_ , so Tommy knows it’s not a demand, but fuck, he doesn’t know if he should answer truthfully.

“Nothing. I’m gonna go see if Ash and Isaac want to go out. When does his plane land?” Tommy doesn’t even look at Adam as he asks, just pulls his shirt on and grabs his shoes, moving out of Adam’s reach.

“Nine.” That gives Tommy a few hours to right himself. They don’t have anything to do tomorrow, so he’ll ask Ashley if she wants to run with him, give him some relief. He knows he’s gonna regret making her feel and hear everything he does at the moment, but he’ll apologize afterward.

“Okay, have fun. Join us when he arrives. I’ll see you later,” Tommy says, righting himself and building up the courage to look at Adam without crumbling. He turns around and smiles at Adam, hugs him and goes to kiss him on the cheek, but has second thoughts about it and in the end, just moves back and grabs his jacket. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Tommy doesn’t give Adam time to ask any more questions before he’s out of the door, closing it softly behind him. He gets a few doors down before he has to lean against the wall and _breathe_. Fuck, this is so hard. He wants nothing more than to go back into that room and tell Adam how much he wants him, that he doesn’t want that human around Adam, that he wants Adam to claim him so that he’s Tommy’s like he wants. His heart hurts, feels like it’s actually broken or breaking and he doesn’t want to have to pick up the pieces in the hallway not even ten feet from Adam’s door, so he hurries down the hall and goes to Ashley’s room, hoping that she’s up for some time out.

* * *

When he asked Ashley if she wanted to go out with him because he needed to clear his mind, she said yes. They’d gone to Isaac after he came back from seeing Sophie and asked if he wanted to go, too.

Sitting in a bar a few blocks from their hotel, Tommy’s still lost in his thoughts about Adam and the human. He wishes he wasn’t so scared, that he could just tell Adam how he feels, what he wants, and hope that Adam wants the same, but he can’t.

“Tommy, dude, calm down. I can feel your aggravation and hurt over here, it’s so strong. What’s wrong?” Isaac asks, putting his beer down on the table and looking at Tommy. They’re in another wolf bar, but Tommy thinks, hopes, this time will be different than the last.

Tommy sighs. He knew he was going to have to talk eventually, but now seems as great a time as any and he doesn’t want to keep anything away from Isaac anymore. “I stayed with Adam when I got back and we fell asleep, woke up a few hours ago and were talking when Adam’s phone went off; the human called. I don’t know why, but I just feel really hurt and jealous and I don’t want that guy to be around Adam. I know Adam isn’t mine, but fuck if my wolf doesn’t know that and he kind of wants to rip the human apart right now.”

Isaac raises an eyebrow. “Really?” And then he smiles. “So we’re talking about this now? What changed? Before, you and Ashley were as thick as thieves when it came to this.”

Tommy smiles and looks at Isaac. “Let’s just say I see things a little differently now, but that doesn’t mean I’m not still scared, Isaac. I want to tell Adam, but every opportunity, every chance, gets ruined and I’m starting to think that maybe I’m running out of chances to tell him how I feel.”

Isaac shakes his head and grabs Tommy’s hand. “No, man, don’t think like that. It was one time. If you really feel this way about Adam, then it’s bound to happen sometime. Trust me on that, okay? You’ll get your chance, just give it some time. He’s in a tight spot right now.”

Tommy looks at Isaac, confused. “What’s wrong? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, he’s just got a lot on his mind and I really need to stop talking about this before he rips my head off for saying something I shouldn’t have. Let’s just put it this way. You wanted to keep things to yourself and so does he. You guys will find the time to talk, I know it.”

Tommy lets that weigh on his mind and he’s coming up with so many things, each and every one of them hurting him a little more. He’s angry and hurt and just filled with fear that he’s never going to be able to do what he wants to do, to face Adam and tell him the truth about why he’s been so distant lately.

“I need another drink, you guys want anything?” Tommy asks, getting out of his seat. They both shake their heads and he kisses Ashley quickly before he heads up to the bar. When will it ever be the right time to talk to Adam? Will he ever get the chance to let Adam know how he feels, what he wants? Will Adam even want the same thing?

He orders his drink and when he goes to grab it, a hand wraps around his wrist and he looks up to see a guy the size of a sasquatch smirking at him. “Well well well, what do we have here, boys?” The guy sneers at Tommy and laughs when he tries to yank his wrist free of the guy’s grip. “And where do you think you’re going, pretty?”

“Get off of me, man. I don’t want any trouble here,” Tommy says, trying even harder to pull away from the guy’s grip, but not getting anywhere. The fucker is an alpha looking for trouble.

“Ah ah ah, I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with here, sweetheart. Now, let’s see here, you’re actually not bad looking for a beta. What do you say to joining me for a little after party at my place?” The guy pulls Tommy against his chest and Tommy growls, shoving the guy back.

“Not interested. Get lost.” Tommy turns around; fuck his drink, and the second he does, he’s being shoved against the bar, the meathead against his back, breathing into his ear.

“You’re not claimed, pretty. I think you’d make a fine trophy bitch for me and my buddies, don’t you?” The guy licks the shell of his ear and Tommy flinches away from him, hearing the guys’ friends laugh at him. Fuck, this is bad, this is really bad. Tommy struggles against him, but the guy just pushes harder. “Nuh uh, you’re not going anywhere, except with me.”

The guy pulls Tommy tight against his side and starts heading for the door. Tommy struggles with him and finally, all his anger and hurt and jealousy come flooding out of him and he punches the guy so hard in the face, he loses his grip on Tommy’s waist and Tommy darts toward Ashley and Isaac as fast as he can, but they’re not at the table and this is not the time to play hide and fucking seek!

He frantically searches for them, but when he can’t find them, he turns around to head out of the bar, get away from this guy, but meathead is there, fury written all over his face. “Oh you’re gonna be a fun one to break.”

The guy shifts, and the next thing Tommy knows, he’s being cornered by a huge black wolf the size of a bear and he knows he won’t be able to fight this wolf off on his own, even in wolf form, but he has to try.

The first thing Tommy can think to do is shift and that’s what he does, after so long, he lets his wolf out, pissed off and ready for a fight. The black wolf growls, baring its teeth and Tommy gives control over to his wolf. His wolf bares its own teeth, light brown and white fur sticking up, tail puffed out, trying to look as big as he can, trying to intimidate.

 _You don’t scare me, pipsqueak_.

Tommy’s eye flash gold and he growls. _I told you no, take it as your fucking answer and get outta my way! I told you I don’t want any trouble_.

The black wolf huffs, its lips curling back as he starts circling Tommy. Tommy follows the fight plan and does the same, snarling and growling, showing this alpha that he’s not afraid, that he won’t surrender, and where the fuck is Ashley when he needs her? He’s not strong enough to fight this wolf off on his own.

Right before he can call out to her for help, the black wolf lunges at him, going straight for his neck and Tommy dodges the first strike with ease. The second one gets him by surprise and a clawed paw scratches him across the face, making his head snap to the side. He yelps, but recovers quickly and growls before he runs forward and head butts the wolf in the stomach, sending a few feet back.

Tommy swiftly walks away from the wolf, heading for the entrance of the club, but the wolf’s friends block his entrance, shifted and snarling.

 _Got some spunk, kid. I can’t wait to see what you’re like when I rip that pretty little throat of yours out_. The black wolf gets up and treads over to Tommy.

Tommy growls and snaps his teeth at the wolf before he jumps, trying to go for the wolf’s face, but he misses and the wolf claws his side, sending him to crash on the floor. His energy is fading fast and he knows he shouldn’t have neglected his wolf; he’s paying for it now when he needs his energy the most.

The wolf lunges at him, snapping its teeth and biting down on his hind leg before he starts scratching at his sides when he gets Tommy down on the ground, tearing through flesh and fur and Tommy yelps, but swipes his head back and bites the wolf’s face, clawing his neck and pushing him away.

He gets up and claws the wolf’s face, growling before he lunges at him, sending them both to tumble across the floor, pushing over tables and chairs, scratching and biting until the black wolf uses his hind legs to claw at Tommy’s stomach, pushing him off and over onto his side.

Tommy lands with a huff, but before he can get up, the wolf is over him, paws set hard into his side, growling in his face. The fight is over, Tommy can’t move, his whole body burning and hurting so badly from the wolf’s vicious teeth and claws. He tries snapping his jaws at the wolf’s face, but he moves his head and before Tommy knows it, the wolf bites his jaw, drawing more blood.

Tommy howls out and then there’s a swift move of white and gray fur and the weight on his ribs lifts before he turns his head and sees Ashley pinning the guy down, teeth around his neck, biting down so hard that blood seeps out onto the floor. The black wolf whines and tries to get the upper hand, but Ashley’s having none of that, clawing at the wolf’s belly and sides, jaw locked tight on his throat.

_Go, Tommy! Get out of here!_

Tommy gets up with a lot of effort and then Isaac’s by his side helping him to the front door. Isaac grabs some type of cloth before he opens the door for Tommy and then they’re outside, Isaac ushering him to the side of the building.

“Shift back, Tommy!” Isaac growls, ripping up the cloth he grabbed from inside into two and when Tommy shifts, he yells out in pain.

“Fuck, oh my god. Isaac!” Tommy falls onto the ground, sweat and blood dripping off of him and he’s trying to breathe, but he can’t get enough air into his lungs. Fuck, he hurts so bad.

“You’re gonna be okay. He didn’t get you too deeply where it counts, but you’re gonna have some nasty ass scars. Fuck, Adam’s gonna kill me!” Isaac wraps Tommy’s naked body with the cloth and it covers almost everything but his arms and legs, sticking to seeping wounds and it burns! “Come on, we need to get you back to the hotel and cleaned up before Adam gets back from the airport.”

“I can’t walk, Isaac. The guy got my ankle. Fuck, it hurts!” Tommy squeezes his eyes closed against the pain and dammit he didn’t mean for this to happen. He just didn’t want that alpha touching him like that, trying to get him to leave with him.

“Wrap your arms around my shoulders.” Isaac grabs his arm and pulls him up, pain shooting through his sides, wrist and leg, his breathing coming harsher.

“Fuck, we need to go now!” Ashley says, grabbing the other piece of cloth to cover herself before she helps Isaac with Tommy.

When they get back to the hotel, they walk quickly to the elevator. “Which room?” Ashley asks, grunting when Tommy puts most of his weight on her. He whines at her and rest his head on her shoulder, wanting her to comfort him.

Isaac looks like he’s thinking for a second and then says, “Tommy’s.”

“I don’t have my room key, it’s at the bar with my shredded clothes,” Tommy hisses out through the pain.

Isaac swears and unhooks Tommy’s arm from around his neck, telling Ashley to hold him while Isaac goes to get the extra room key. He swiftly walks to the front desk and then takes the piece of plastic from the woman he’s talking to before he returns. “Told the lady at the desk that he’s drunk and forgot to grab his key before he left.”

They get in and head to his room and once they’re there, Ashley says she’ll be back and Isaac hands her the key before she leaves. He maneuvers Tommy to his bed and when he gets him down on it, he goes over to Tommy’s unpacked luggage and stifles through it, grabbing some boxers and a pair of sleep pants.

He comes back to Tommy’s side and helps Tommy as gently as he can into them before he goes to the bathroom. “I need to find a first aid kit. You won’t be able to heal as fast if I don’t clean your wounds.”

Tommy’s not hearing any of this, his mind going blank as pain washes over his entire body. His ribs, his ankle, and his wrist hurt so badly. A headache starts and Tommy closes his eyes to welcome the black abyss, but Isaac starts yelling, “No! You can’t go to sleep, Tommy! Not yet! Give me a minute to clean your wounds so they’ll heal enough and then you can sleep, I promise!”

Isaac rips through bandages and gauze, creams and alcohol that he cleans Tommy’s wounds with, making him grunt and hiss out in pain as they start to burn, his whole body feeling like it’s on fire.

Ashley comes in through the door and drops the room key next to the bed before she’s getting in next to Tommy. “How bad is it?”

Isaac finishes wrapping his wrist before he answers her and Tommy wants to whine at what he hears. “We’re gonna have to cancel the next show. His ankle is sprained, some of the nerves in shock right now, but nothing damaged, thank god. His wrist his broken but should heal finely once you’re done with him. Everything else seems to be able to heal on its own.”

“What about stitches?” Tommy asks, because he’s pretty sure that the wounds on his side are gonna need those.

“Wolves don’t need stitches, they heal too quickly. You’ll be fine once Ashley licks the wounds.” And what the fuck?

“What? No, how’s that gonna help with anything but make me want to throw up?” Tommy asks, because that’s the sickest thing he’s ever heard.

“Familiars can heal certain things that other wolves can't, Tommy,” Isaac says as he steps back and Ashley starts licking his wounds, a soothing coolness washing over his body with every stroke of her tongue, the burn and heat slipping away slowly.

“It feels better doesn’t it? See? Only familiars, and well, mother wolves can do that.” Isaac smiles and then goes to the mini fridge, grabbing three bottles of water, handing one to Ashley and helping Tommy drink another one while Ashley licks his sides, stomach, jaw, and face. When he looks down, he can see the way her saliva seals most of the wounds, leaving scratches almost deep enough for stitches on a human.

When she gets to his ankle, she just rubs it softly before she pulls back and takes his wrist in her hands and Tommy’s stuck staring like this is some kind of ritual wolves do until she repositions his wrist, aligning it back into place, and holy fucking shit! He screams out and whines when she bites down and then licks over the wound. “Oh my god, what was that for?”

Ashley looks at him before smiling. “I was repositioning your wrist and then I had to bite it to push my saliva into the wound to help heal the bones. You’ll be fine, but a little sore in the morning, honey.” When she’s finished rewrapping his ankle and wrist, she curls next to him and pulls his head to her chest.

“Sleep. We’re gonna have to talk in the morning because the moment Adam walks into the hotel, he’s gonna know something’s happened. We’ll explain the best we can, but you’re gonna have to tell him what happened, Tommy,” Isaac says. Tommy nods, and Isaac hands him some pills and he takes them, washing them down with the water before he hands the bottle to Isaac and closes his eyes. Sleep overtakes him, his body and wolf completely exhausted from the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is going to be short and in Ashley's POV, because without it, the readers would be confused as to why Adam's going to be pissed, other than the thought of, "Hello, someone in his pack was attacked, duh!" So yeah, update will follow soon!! Comments are lovely, thanks! <33


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Ashley's point of view. It's short but FULL of information, so I hope you like it! More soon!! <3

**Ashley’s POV**

Tommy being asleep gives Ashley time to get her thoughts together, because she was so scared when she lost sight of Tommy at the club. She doesn’t know what she’d do if Tommy had gotten hurt worse than he did, doesn’t want to think about it because the pain she can feel from Tommy makes the pain she feels in her heart that much more harder to bear.

This had been one of the many reasons why she wanted Tommy to shift; neglecting his wolf caused him to grow weak enough to almost lose his life in a fight against an alpha four times bigger than him, and if Ashley had been there even a second later, Tommy wouldn’t be here with her right now.

She’d freaked out when she lost sight of Tommy up at the bar and when she’d gone to look for him, the immediate fear and defense she felt from Tommy pushed her to him and when she found him laying under that alpha, she snapped, something breaking inside of her because her protected was hurt and she needed to get that alpha away from him. 

She wanted to kill him, still wants to kill him every time she sees what he did to Tommy, someone she loves so much, would risk her own life for in a heart beat.

She looks down at Tommy in her arms and sighs, running her hand through his hair. She can feel that he’s healing, but not as quickly as they’d hoped. She looks over at Isaac who’s sitting on the couch, eyes on the TV, but she can see that his thoughts are elsewhere as well.

She, as gently as she can so that she doesn’t disturb Tommy, moves out from under his upper body and slowly climbs out of the bed, walking over to Isaac on the couch and sitting next to him. “Hey.”

Isaac’s eye focus and he turns to her with a small smile that doesn’t even come close to reaching his eyes. “Hey, honey. How is he?”

Ashley shrugs. “He’ll be fine, in a lot of pain right now, and he’s healing slower than we thought, but he’s healing and that’s all that matters.” Her heart breaks that much more when she thinks again about what happened and how close she was to losing Tommy.

Isaac opens his arms and she moves, laying her head on his chest with her eyes closed against the emotion threatening to overcome her and make her cry. She’s strong; she can deal with this like everything else she’s dealt with when it comes to Tommy. “Don’t beat yourself up, Ash.”

Ashley has her eyes tightly clenched because she can feel her face heating up and the tears welling. “He was so close to not being here anymore, Isaac. God, if I’d have been even a few seconds later, he’d be dead right now. How can I not beat myself up over this?”

Isaac fingers her hair and sighs softly. “Because he wouldn’t want you to do that. This isn’t your fault, fuck, it’s no one but that bastard’s fault. Tommy did so well protecting himself and you just helped out even more. He’s gonna be fine.”

Ashley nods and sniffs, trying so hard to keep her emotions at bay. She knows it’s not her fault, not Tommy’s or Isaac’s, but god, just thinking about how close she was to losing Tommy has her feeling like it was her life that almost ended.

They’re silent for a few moments and when Ashley looks up at Isaac again, he’s got the same look on his face that he did before she came to sit with him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Isaac looks down at her with pain written all over his face. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do when Adam finds out that Tommy’s hurt.”

Ashley looks at him for a minute, processing what he said. Adam was going to find out and he’d want answers; she knew that. He was their pack alpha, he had the right to know that someone in his pack got hurt and she says just as much. “As pack alpha, he has the right to know, and he’s going to be pissed off that someone in his pack got hurt, but he’ll understand why it happened.”

Isaac’s sigh is heartbreaking and she hugs him tightly. “Yeah, yeah I know.”

Ashley sits up and turns full body to Isaac, raising her eyebrow at him, wiping the stray tears from her face. “What’s going on? If you know that then why are you acting like this?”

Isaac looks equally pained and scared and Ashley’s confused. “How would Tommy feel if the situation was turned around and Adam was the one that got hurt?”

Ashley immediately answers with what she thinks and knows he’d probably do. “He’d be pissed, want revenge on the person that tried to hurt Adam. His wolf would feel like it needed to protect its pack alpha and also mate against any harm put in Adam’s way and Tommy would probably take care of him. But this isn’t about how Tommy would feel.”

Isaac looks at Ashley like he wants her to get it so that he doesn’t have to say it out loud and she doesn’t know what she’s supposed to get until Isaac says, “And if Tommy would feel that, how do you think Adam’s _going_ to feel?”

And it’s like a light bulb lit up inside her head because, _holy fucking shit_! “Wait, you’re telling me that Adam… _Our_ pack alpha, and the person that Tommy wants so badly that he’s beating himself up over never being able to get the chance to tell him how he feels, feels the exact same way about Tommy? How did I not know this? Why didn’t you tell me?” Relief washes over Ashley like cool water from a spring and she feels light headed with the new information she’s just figured out.

Isaac turns his head away from her and whispers, “The same reason you never gave up Tommy to me when I asked. It wasn’t your place and you knew how Tommy felt about it, but Adam’s different.”

“He’s not hiding it,” Ashley finishes for Isaac, now knowing what Isaac means because she sees how Adam reacts when Tommy’s around, but she thought that was just her high hopes that Tommy really wants someone who wants the same things as him, and now, she knows it’s true. Adam wants Tommy back.

Isaac nods and then continues. “But Adam… He’s… I don’t know how to explain it, but he’s in a tight squeeze right now with Evan and, god, the emotions I feel from him all the time kill me. He doesn’t want to hurt Evan but at the same time, I can feel that he wants Tommy so badly that he can barely control his wolf sometimes from making it happen. You know how I feel, because I’m sure Tommy does that to you, too.”

Ashley nods; she does know, and it’s not a good feeling when you know your protected is hurting so much and you can’t do anything to help out with it. She looks over at Tommy, the pain that had been there before slowly fading and she can feel that Tommy’s healing faster, that he’s not in as much pain and her heart skips a beat.

“Adam is going to be really mad, yeah,” Ashley says after she pulls her eyes away from Tommy to look back at Isaac. She gets now why Isaac is upset; he was there when Tommy got hurt and he feels like it’s his fault, too, and he doesn’t want Adam to be mad at him. “Don’t feel guilty about this either. Like you told me, it’s not your fault Tommy got hurt.”

Isaac sighs and scratches his head. “Adam told me to watch out for Tommy and I failed him, the one thing he’s really ever asked me to do and I couldn’t do it.”

Ashley hugs Isaac and whispers, “You can’t beat yourself up, Adam wouldn’t want that.”

Isaac chokes out a laugh and looks over at Ashley with wet eyes. “You’re such a cheater, stealing my lines like that.”

Ashley smiles and head butts him lightly. “You know it. Now, what are we gonna tell Adam?”

They both look over at Tommy and right before Ashley can say that she loves seeing Tommy at peace like that, Isaac gasps. She looks over at him and it’s written all over his face; Adam’s here and he knows.


	7. Chapter 7

When Tommy wakes up, he feels like shit, and he’s sporting a headache the size of an iceberg. He groans out, shifts in his bed, feels for Ashley, but when he doesn’t feel her, he cracks an eye open and sees that he’s in his bed alone. He sits up slowly, aching all over, and looks around the room. Ashley is by his side in a second, touching his face and rubbing his cheeks.

“How are you? Are you okay?” Ashley’s worry seeps through the mariachi band playing in his head and he hugs her, thinking about what happened last night. An alpha tried to take him and he fought with him, shifted for the first time in weeks, and he almost died, had it not been for Ashley. Fuck!

“I’m hot, can you turn the air conditioner on?” Ashley pulls away from him and goes around the bed, flips the switch on the air conditioner before she’s back, holding his face again.

“Are you okay? How do you feel?”

“God, Ashley, I’m so sorry, fuck.” Tommy ignores her questions because he’s fine, nothing hurts, just aches and he really fucking feels guilty for what happened at the club. “What happened after Isaac got me out of there?”

“I didn’t kill him, but I was so close to doing so. God, you scared me.” Ashley clings to him, climbing into the bed to pull him close to her. He holds on tightly to her, his wolf feeling almost nonexistent since he shifted. Part of that, Tommy thinks, is because he’s tired.

“Where’s Isaac?” Tommy asks, because he knows Isaac was there before he went to sleep.

Ashley sighs. “He’s with Adam right now, trying to calm him down.” There’s something underneath what she’s said, like a block that has Tommy’s wolf squirming. She’s never kept anything from him before and it feels weird that he can’t feel what it is from her.

“What’s wrong?” Tommy furrows his eyebrows at her.

“Adam is pissed off, has tried coming in here multiple times, but Isaac has refused to let him, and I’m behind his decision. You need to rest before you’re bombarded with questions.”

Adam. Tommy’s wolf is back to scratching at his insides because he wants to see Adam, feel him and make sure he’s there. Then he’s reminded of the human being here, the reason Adam hadn’t been there last night, because he was picking Evan up at the airport. “I want to see Adam.”

Ashley sighs and moves, Tommy following her and she helps him out of the bed and when he walks on his ankle, it feels sore, but fine, like his body’s healed it. He looks down at his torso and there’s nothing there but small scratches on his sides and chest like he went through a thorn bush and tried to get out unscathed. His wrist doesn’t feel like it was broken at all yesterday and he’s really surprised. Even as a kid, he hadn’t healed this fast.

“It’s the familiar saliva,” Ashley says like she read Tommy’s mind and he looks at her before she smiles. “You were staring at your body like it was a miracle.”

“It really kind of is. I never knew all this shit. I should, but I guess trying to stay clear of the werewolf society really kept me out of the loop for all those years, well, and the fact that I’ve never had a familiar,” Tommy says, walking to his luggage and grabbing some clothes before heading to the bathroom. “I’m gonna hop in the shower. Go and let the rest of the pack know that I’ll be there when I’m finished.”

Ashley nods and leaves without even a protest and Tommy thinks she’s just still in shock about what happened that she doesn’t want to argue. He strips his clothes off and get into the shower, washing off everything from last night, feeling refreshed and _clean_ for the first time since he woke up in Adam’s arms the evening before.

Getting out of the shower, he hurries in getting dressed and, clean faced, goes up to Adam’s room where he can feel the band, the pack, waiting for him. When he gets to the floor and starts walking down the hallway, he gets a whiff of the human right before Adam’s door, covered in Adam’s scent, masking most of his own scent. The human is in there and Tommy’s going to have to face him. He really hopes he can get his wolf under control before that happens because his wolf is a little irritated by that small fact, even knowing that the human was going to be here.

He knocks on the door and Ashley answers, hugging him into the room before closing the door behind him. He looks around the room from over her shoulder and can see Cam and Isaac on the couch, the human by the window, and Adam heading toward him. He doesn’t even get a word out before Adam’s by him. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Ashley moves away from Tommy, an apologetic look in her eyes because she knows as well as Tommy that Adam is upset, and he can feel that she doesn’t want to get into the way. Tommy looks at her and then at Adam. “I, uh, got into a fight last night.”

“Why?” Adam looks like he’s only holding his anger back by a thread and Tommy’s wolf wants to roll over belly up for a whole other reason than because they both want Adam to claim them. They want to show submission to their pack alpha; no harm, no foul.

“An alpha came at me, tried making me leave with him and when I wouldn’t do it, he wouldn’t take no for an answer and forcefully tried to get me out of the club, so I punched him and went to look for Ashley and Isaac, but I couldn’t find them so I tried just leaving and the guy just wouldn’t leave it alone. He shifted and cornered me. I didn’t know what else to do, so I shifted and we fought,” Tommy says, and by the end of that, Adam’s got his arms around Tommy tightly, hugging him close like if he lets go, Tommy will disappear and Tommy just can’t think of anything else but Adam, his scent all over him, invading his senses, his mind, his everything.

“Baby, fuck, I should have been there. I’m so sorry.” He pulls away from Tommy and looks at Isaac, growling out, “Why weren’t you protecting him?”

Isaac cowers at the wolf slipping through Adam’s voice and Tommy gets up the courage to defend him. “It’s not his job to look after me. I’m fine.”

“Yes it is!” Adam yells, glaring at Tommy, and he withers under the stare because it’s all alpha. Adam sighs before softening his features. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that, just, you got hurt. That can’t happen again, okay?”

Tommy nods, but then shakes his head, because no, he’s not a child. He doesn’t need someone to look after him like he is either. “Don’t put this on Isaac. It wasn’t his fault. He got me out of there while Ashley kept the alpha off my back. If it wasn’t _for them_ , I’d be dead right now, or worse, that fucker would have claimed me. Next time, I’ll be more careful, I promise,” Tommy says sternly. He’s been his own person longer than he’s been in Adam’s pack, so he’s not going to back down, tail between his legs like the rest of them, even if it’s hard to do anything against Adam’s alpha voice and plus, Adam makes his insides melt.

Adam raises his eyebrow at the sternness in Tommy’s voice but nods his head. “I’m not saying it’s their fault, but there’s not going to be a next time. I don’t want you hurt again.”

Tommy looks at Adam, the way pain is written all over his face, and something itches at his insides, not his wolf, but something else, because this isn’t the wolf talking by itself, this is Adam and the wolf coming to an agreement that Tommy isn’t going to get hurt again, and what the fuck?

“We’ll make sure Tommy’s safe, Adam. He won’t put himself at risk, and he wasn’t trying to either. He wanted to get out, clear his head and everything got out of hand,” Ashley says, coming back over to Tommy and he’s pretty sure she can feel that he’s confused. Why does Adam care so much? He’s part of the pack, and that causes for Adam’s concern, but not the pain written all over his face like he doesn’t want to lose something precious to him.

Adam nods his head, but doesn’t say anything, just keeps looking at Tommy and Tommy can’t look away. There’s something there, underneath everything they’ve talked about that seems like it needs to come to light. He doesn’t know if it’s because he did get hurt, or if it’s finally time to let everything out.

He wants this to be the time he tells Adam how he feels, but he doesn’t want it to be something to say just to pull the worry from Adam’s eyes. He doesn’t want it here, in front of all of them; the human, the pack. He wants it to be just them.

Ashley is by his side, squeezing his arm and he looks over at her and she has this look on her face that says everything, that it just might be the right time to let everything go. He hopes so.

And like everything he and Adam have shared, the moment is ruined once again when the human comes up to Adam and wraps his arms around his waist, looking up at him with a smile. Adam looks down at him like he forgot that he was there, but he wraps an arm around him and sighs. “I think that right now isn’t the time to finish this discussion. We’ll talk when we can. I’m glad you’re okay, Tommy.”

Evan nuzzles into Adam’s chest and something in Tommy, his wolf, he thinks, snaps and this growl floods out of Tommy like a dam crumbling and he can’t bring it back in, as much as he wants to. Ashley has his arm gripped tight and is pulling him back toward the other side of the room in a flash, Isaac there beside her, rubbing Tommy’s arm, talking quietly into his ear.

“Tommy, don’t, come on, dude, get a grip on him. Hold back, man. You can’t do this here.” Isaac’s pleading voice and Ashley’s soft whine, because his wolf is pissed off, jealous and so _hurt_ and she can feel it, but can’t do anything about it, breaks through his eye contact with the human and he looks at her, the way her eyes are begging him to calm down, the way Isaac is soothing a hand down his back, and he closes his eyes, pulls back the emotions he knows the whole room except for the human can feel and blocks them all out.

He doesn’t know how he does it, but he does, and then he can’t feel anyone, can’t feel Ashley’s connection as strongly, can’t feel Isaac’s calm trying to wash over him, can’t feel Adam’s concern and wonder, Cam’s confusing feelings, nothing. He opens his eyes.

“What’s going on?” Adam asks, pulling away from Evan, who looks mad at that.

“Nothing, just pain, anger and hurt that Tommy’s feeling from last night,” Ashley says and Tommy loves her so much right now, because she just lied for him again, without him asking her to. Even if she looked at him moments ago like maybe it was time, it’s not and she’s helping him with an out.

“Isaac?” Adam asks, like he doesn’t believe a word Ashley just said. Tommy’s pretty sure he felt the jealousy and that has nothing to do with being hurt, so he can understand him not believing it, but that’s like a slap to the face and it pisses Tommy off even more.

Isaac looks Adam dead in the eyes and with an angry voice, he says, “Exactly what Ashley said.” And then, like a conversation passes between them without anyone knowing, Isaac says, “Don’t do that, Adam. I can feel you pushing, don’t!”

Tommy looks at Adam and he looks hurt and shocked. He wants to make that go away, wants to hug him and he also wants to rip Evan’s throat out, but he pushes that aside, calms his wolf down and rights himself, squeezing both Isaac and Ashley’s hands.

“I’m fine. Like you said, now’s not the time to talk about this. Seems like it never is,” Tommy whispers the last part, but he looks at Ashley and she nods, knowing he needs to leave.

“Extended vacation until I say otherwise. Tommy? We need to talk, so please come here tomorrow,” Adam says before he turns to Evan. “I know you just got here, but it’s time for you to leave. I’m sorry, I’ll pay for your flight home, but now isn’t the time for a visit.”

Evan’s green eyes go wide and he says, “What? I thought I was here for a few days. You just said you’re having an extended vacation. Why can’t I stay, I thought you needed me?”

Adam shakes his head and walks over to Evan, hugging him closely and it kills something inside of Tommy, but he lets it go. The human is leaving, that’s all he wants anyways. “I never needed you, Evan. Your company was great, but I never needed you.”

Adam says it so nicely that it doesn’t feel as cold as what the words imply, because that was fucked up, but just the way Adam said it, the way he put no malice into it, should have made it sting a lot less. Evan doesn’t seem to think so because he pulls out of Adam’s arms and smacks him across the face.

“Fuck you, Adam! I can’t believe you!” Evan hisses before he grabs his coat and walks out of the door. Isaac is by Adam’s side in a flash and Tommy can understand that, because he can feel the pain in Adam, it’s so strong. He doesn’t want Adam to feel pain because of that. He doesn’t want Adam to feel anything at all toward the human, but he can’t make Adam change how he feels. He knows they have history and they’ve been doing this _thing_ they have between them for longer than Tommy’s been around, but it doesn’t take away from the thought of _mine_ that Tommy’s wolf pushes through him.

Adam holds Isaac tightly and just buries his face in his neck. Tommy looks at Ashley and they walk hand in hand toward the door. Right before they leave, Adam stops Tommy with, “Remember what I said, Tommy. We need to talk. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” it comes out rough and Tommy clears his throat before trying again. “Yeah, okay, see you tomorrow.” And maybe when he talks to Adam, he can finally have that moment, the one he’s been waiting for. Maybe he can finally tell Adam how he feels.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy is walking to Adam’s room, Ashley’s comment in his head; _you’ll know when you’re ready_. He’s ready to tell Adam how he feels, ready for there to be no more secrets between them, but he doesn’t know if he’s ready for what Adam has to say in return. Adam is still upset about Tommy being hurt, Evan breaking things off, and Tommy doesn’t want to add to all of the stress Adam is under, but he’s ready and he hopes Adam is, too.

He knocks on the door and moments later, Adam answers, letting Tommy in without saying anything. When Tommy walks over and sits down on the couch, Adam says, “Don’t get too comfortable. We’re leaving as soon as I get finished with this phone call I need to make.”

Tommy cants his head to the side. He didn’t know they were going anywhere. “Where are we going?”

Adam looks at Tommy with a blank stare before he says, “To a park.” And that’s all he says before he’s walking toward the bed, phone at his ear and a fake smile plastered on his face.

The phone call doesn’t take long, but he can tell that Adam’s pissed off still, because it’s his manager and Adam’s telling him that they’re not performing until some shit gets straightened out which has Adam silent on the phone for about ten minutes, listening to his manager with a sour look on his face.

Before he ends the call, he says, “Yeah, I understand. We’ll talk about the concerts later. I’m just telling you what is going on and to move my schedule around a bit.”

When he finishes, he calls a rental agency and requests a car to take them to the park and Tommy’s still wondering why when the car arrives and they’re on their way. When they get there, Adam tells the guy to wait until they get back, grabs two trench coats and gets out of the car with Tommy following behind him.

“Here, put this on, it’s getting cold.” Adam hands him one of the coats and he puts it on, confused but not asking because he doesn’t know if he wants to know what’s going on until Adam’s ready to talk.

They walk down a path leading into the woods and when Adam trails away from it, going through bushes and up small hills, Tommy starts getting nervous. What does Adam have up his sleeve?

When they reach a clearing where they can look over the park and the woods, Adam speaks, staring out at the open space. “Isaac and Ashley came to talk to me when you were sleeping off the fight and healing. They tried explaining to me why you got hurt so badly, but I didn’t want to believe them, couldn’t because I never thought you’d do it.”

Tommy looks over at Adam, confusion written all over his face. “What?”

Adam pulls his eyes away from the clearing and looks at Tommy with sadness. “Neglecting to shift? Not giving your wolf what it needs to survive? Why would you do that? What made you so mad that you’d push your wolf away, potentially hurt yourself?”

Tommy’s anger blindsides him and he has to reel it in before it overtakes what he says, because Adam accusing him of that really pisses him off. Yes, he neglected his wolf, but he had his _reasons_. “I wasn’t doing it to hurt him, Adam! I was doing it to protect me, to protect the things going on in my head, because I didn’t want to let anyone in!”

Adam stares at him and then he walks a few feet away before he turns around. “Well now you will let someone in. Shift.”

Tommy stares at Adam like he’s gone completely insane, but all Adam does is take his trench coat off, lay it on the ground and raise his eyebrow at Tommy. Tommy growls. Adam wouldn’t dare do what Tommy thinks he’s implying. “No, I’m fine.”

Adam glares at Tommy. “That wasn’t a suggestion, Tommy. Your wolf needs it and if you don’t give it to him, I’m so sorry, but I will. I don’t want to do it, but you both _need_ this. You need to build up your strength again so that _if_ , by chance, you go up against something like that again, you’re prepared and ready for it. Now, please, shift.”

Tommy can’t believe this, can’t believe that Adam would make him. This is what he was afraid of, what he _knew_ Adam would do, and he can’t take the hurt out of his voice when he says, “But Adam –”

Adam sighs. “Please, Tommy, don’t make me. You think I _want_ to do this? Think about your wolf, yourself, Ashley, the fucking pack, anything that’ll make you see what this is doing to you. I want you protected and I can’t do that if you’re not strong enough to do it on your own.”

Tommy shakes his head and Adam walks up to him, pulls off the trench coat and looks sadly at him before he gives over to his wolf, his features changing and his voice commanding when he says, “Amoveo!”

Tommy immediately shifts, bearing down on all fours and then he’s looking at Adam, teeth bared and growling at Adam’s wolf.

_How could you do that to me, Adam?_

Adam’s auburn red wolf shakes its head. _I’m sorry! You just wouldn’t listen to me!_

Tommy growls and lunges at Adam, pissed off and so hurt by Adam forcing him to shift that he snaps, attacks Adam, but right before he bites down on Adam’s fur, his wolf takes over the reins and pulls back.

Adam’s eyes say it all when he looks at Tommy. He can see that Tommy’s wolf is fighting him.

_Stop fighting your wolf, Tommy. I don’t want to hurt you._

_You hurt me when you forced me to shift!_

Tommy tries again to go after Adam, but all he can do is scratch him, leaving no cut. Tommy’s frustration gives way and he forces his wolf back and jumps on Adam, snaps his teeth at him before Adam growls and swiftly moves out from under Tommy, pins him down like he did the moment Tommy walked into the auditioning room all those months ago.

_Stop fighting, Tommy! That’s an order!_

Tommy dies down, going limp under Adam’s jaws and weight over him, _the voice_ piercing through Tommy’s angry fog and he whines when Adam lets go of his throat, butts his face before Adam moves off of him. Tommy stands on shaking legs and ruffles his fur out, shaking his whole body. He circles Adam, staring him down, his hackles rising when Adam growls at him and he sinks down to the ground, crawling on his belly over to Adam with his ears lowered and his tail dragging behind him, showing submission, not a fight.

Adam stares down at him when he gets close enough and he raises his head, ears flat against his fur and licks Adam’s nuzzle, showing acceptance of Adam’s alpha. Adam huffs and shakes his head before his eyes go soft and Tommy perks his ears up a little before Adam sits down.

_Now, we’re going to run, burn off some of the energy you’ve pushed back._

Tommy inches off the ground and sits in front of Adam, his head bowing in understanding, before he starts thinking about telling Adam now, in wolf form, but decides against it.

_What is it, Tommy? What do you need to tell me?_

Tommy shakes his head and gruffs out a bark. _Please don’t pick it out of me. We’ll talk after we run, I promise, but please, don’t push._

Adam stands back up, nods his head and turns, jumping down the way they came and Tommy follows after him, still a little upset, but his wolf is so happy that he can’t keep the hurt in, lets it out and let’s happiness take its place. They run, for miles, and don’t stop. It feels amazing to feel the ground under his paws, the wind through his fur and he stops when they reach a cliff, walks over to the edge and howls out his content. Adam stands next to him with a show of happiness in his eyes before he growls out a hoarse howl, mimicking Tommy’s feelings as his own. Tommy tries to push his feelings for Adam back so that he can’t feel him, because this wolf right here owns Tommy’s heart.

They get back to running when Tommy feels it, the immense urge to tackle Adam. He waits until they’re a few feet away from a small creek with a little waterfall before he lunges, jumps onto Adam’s back and they go tumbling into the dirt.

 _What was that for?_ Adam growls and Tommy ignores him in favor of showing his teeth and then tackling Adam again, playfully chewing on his ears and head butting him, smacking him with his tail and then Adam gets it; Tommy wants to play.

 _Get back here!_ Adam lunges at Tommy when he scurries away from him, barking and growling, snapping his teeth gently at Adam. Adam tackles Tommy to the ground, biting and scratching his sides with no real force behind them, pawing at his face when Tommy goes for his nuzzle.

Adam gets Tommy to the ground, his paws a heavy weight on Tommy’s side before he nuzzles Tommy’s neck and Tommy huffs.

_Cheater!_

_What? That wasn’t cheating! You blindsided me! If anything, that’s cheating!_ Adam growls and then sits on top of Tommy.

 _Hey, fucker! Get off of me!_ Tommy huffs out breath, faking not being able to breath, and struggles against Adam before he goes limp when Adam starts licking his fur, batting Tommy’s head when he turns it. _I don’t need a bath, Adam!_

 _No, but it’s fun. Now hold still, I missed a spot._ Adam goes back to licking his head and neck, tail swishing back and forth and Tommy growls softly.

When Tommy sprawls out underneath Adam, playing dead, Adam huffs and noses his jaw.

 _Come on, we can sit by the creek and talk._ He lifts up off of Tommy and walks over to the creek and Tommy follows after him, shifting right as he gets by the water.

When they’re calmed down from the run and play, Tommy sits down, naked as the day he was born and so comfortable in his own skin that he doesn’t care that Adam’s seeing him like this. He looks over and watches as Adam shifts back to his human form and walks over to sit next to Tommy, not seeming to mind that they’re naked at the edge of a creek.

“Why wouldn’t you shift before the night you had to defend yourself? You know how dangerous that is,” Adam asks, looking at Tommy with concern.

Tommy sighs and looks down at his hands, twiddling his fingers together before he says, “I had so much on my mind that I didn’t want the pack to know about, didn’t want _you_ to know about.”

Adam hums. “Like what? What could have been so important to keep away from us that you had to hurt yourself in the process of doing so?”

Tommy’s quiet for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts and words on how to explain this. He starts at the beginning, figuring it’s the only place to start. “I told you in the beginning that I don’t want to be claimed.”

Adam nods. “Yeah, I respect that. But what’s that got to do with neglecting your wolf?”

Tommy laughs and elbows Adam. “If you’d let me finish, you’d know.”

Adam smiles warmly at Tommy and it melts Tommy’s insides. “So, like I said, I didn’t want to be claimed. Well, for a while now, I’ve been thinking differently on the subject and it left me feeling confused and scared. I still am scared, because my whole life, I didn’t want to be claimed and now, it’s like that’s all I can think about. I neglected my wolf because I didn’t want anyone in the pack to know who it was that I wanted to claim me. Ashley ripped into my ass a few times because I asked her to lie for me when you guys started getting worried. I tried to distance myself from the pack and it hurt my wolf, but I was too stubborn to shift and have everyone know what was going on. I didn’t want to add to my feelings with having you know.”

Adam places his hand on Tommy’s shoulder and squeezes. “Tommy, we’d never think differently of you, you know that. There’s no reason to hide wanting to be claimed from us. It’s natural for us to want that. We get it.”

Tommy shakes his head and looks at Adam. “No, there was a reason to hide it. And that reason became more palpable when I found out about Evan at the rest stop.”

Adam cuts in. “Is that why you left so fast? Evan wouldn’t have stopped you from wanting to be claimed; he couldn’t.”

Tommy chuckles dryly. “Yeah he would have if he was with the person I wanted to claim me.” And there it is, the truth. Adam knows now. It should feel like a weight’s been lifted off his shoulders, but it doesn’t. It feels like there’s more weight being added waiting for Adam’s response to it.

And Adam doesn’t respond, just looks at Tommy, staring like he doesn’t believe it. Then he says, “You’re joking, right?”

Tommy’s face crumbles and he looks away from Adam because that was _not_ the way he wanted Adam to react to Tommy telling him that he wants Adam.

“No, Tommy, that’s not what I meant. Please, I didn’t mean that,” Adam says quickly, and Tommy shakes his head.

“No, it’s fine. I wasn’t expecting you to want that. I just wanted to tell you, because I wanted to be able to let the pack in, to be a part of you guys again without having to hide, and it feels good to get it off my chest. That’s also one of the reasons why I left when we had time off.”

“You left because you wanted me to claim you?” Adam sounds devastated and Tommy doesn’t understand that.

He goes on without thinking about why Adam would be devastated about that. “No, because I couldn’t understand why, after so many years of not wanting to be claimed, that I wanted it, craved it, and for it to be you. I needed to talk to my mom, because she’s the only person I knew that could help me figure it out, that I could ask questions that she’d have the answer to. And she helped me see that there’s no reason to be afraid of wanting to have a mate.”

“Tommy,” Adam wraps his arms around Tommy and he feels like he wants to crumble into pieces because this is what he wanted Adam’s reaction to be, and his heart hurts because it’s not the reaction he got, but he still clings to Adam, accepting the comfort he’s offering because he still wants Adam so much it aches. His wolf is upset, feeling unwanted and Tommy wants to reassure him that everything is fine, but he can’t because he’s hurting too much.

“Baby, you couldn’t possibly imagine what I went through when you auditioned,” Adam says, running his fingers through Tommy’s hair softly. “When I attacked you on the spot, that wasn’t what I wanted to do, but god, did we want you so much. I’ve been going out of my mind since that day. When you found your familiar and it was Ashley, I thought it was a lost cause, because, well, she’s a girl.”

Tommy nods, because he gets that. But before he says anything, Adam continues. “When you’d freaked out over me asking you to join my pack, I knew something had to be wrong, and then again I knew something was wrong when you told me about not wanting to be claimed and I told you to be careful because alphas would jump at the chance to claim you, even against your will.”

“I know. I still don’t see where you’re going with this, Adam.” Tommy doesn’t, Adam’s just recollecting everything that’s happened.

“What I’m trying to get at is that I’ve wanted nothing more than to claim you since you walked through that door all those months ago. I tried ignoring it, because you didn’t want that. You’re so different from every wolf I’ve met, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. And when I started really getting to know you, it just got worse, to the point where I couldn’t think of anyone but you.”

Tommy turns in Adam’s arms and looks at him, guarded and unsure. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Adam smiles and shakes his head. “Because I didn’t want to scare you off, make you think I’d take something that belonged to you, that you were the only one to have a say in giving to me. An alpha doesn’t choose their mate, a beta does, because they have all the power to say no, to not want that, not want the person that wants them. I never thought I could have you and when you started distancing yourself from me, it hurt, but I accepted it as I thought it was. When you left, I couldn’t do anything but miss you, but when you came back, I couldn’t do anything but hold you and you seemed to have changed when you came back from your mom’s, but I didn’t want to say anything.”

Tommy can’t believe this, can’t believe that Adam wants him back. The weight has lifted off his shoulders and his breathing comes harsher. “God, I don’t know what to say.”

Adam hugs Tommy and they stay quiet for a moment before Adam leans back to look at Tommy. “Do you want me to claim you? Do you want to be with me?”

Tommy sighs. “Yeah, but I’m still scared because I don’t want to have to be what I thought my mother was to my father. I don’t want you to have that kind of control over me. I want to be my own person, that’s why it’s so hard for me.”

Adam furrows his eyebrows. “What do you think claiming is, Tommy? Ownership? Slavery?”

Tommy shrugs and turns in Adam’s arms, burrowing his face in Adam’s neck. “When I think of it it’s like, if an alpha claims me, I’m done living my own life. I’ll have to abide by whatever my alpha tells me and that’s not me at all, I can’t do it.”

Adam chuckles, but it’s soft and short, like he gets what Tommy means, but doesn’t understand it. “Tommy, I can see why you think that, since it sorta is like that, but not when it comes to claiming. That only applies when you’re in a pack and you’ve accepted that you have an alpha. And I’d never make you feel like a slave. It killed me and my wolf so much when I had to force you to shift and that was only to help you. For me, claiming isn’t being a slave owner and making my mate do everything I tell them to do, but by giving so much love, support and protection that they don’t feel like they have to give power over to me. It’s not about power, but being equilibrate and I wouldn’t have my mate any other way. I want a lover, and friend, someone who will share their own opinions with me and not think twice when an argument happens and they know they’re right and they try to make me see it, too. I don’t want someone who agrees with everything I say, does everything I ask them to do. I want freedom, too, so I can’t take that away from my mate and expect to have it without them.”

Tommy smiles at Adam, warmth rising up because Adam isn’t like most alphas and Tommy’s known that from the start, but it’s nice to hear what he thinks about claiming a mate and what they should be to him. “I want that, too.”

Adam smiles and rests his forehead against Tommy’s. “Do you think you’re ready to have a mate?”

Tommy sighs. “That’s where it’s difficult for me. I want you to claim me, but I’m scared and I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.”

Tommy can see that it hurts Adam to not have him right now and it hurts Tommy, too, but he has to understand that this was hard enough for Tommy to do. It took him so long to actually let Adam know how he felt. He just hopes Adam can wait a little longer for him to be ready to be claimed.

Adam sighs and nods. “I can understand that, and I can wait until you’re ready. I’m just so happy that you told me. It stings a lot less knowing that you do want it and, in time, will want to make it happen.”

And this is one of the reasons why Tommy wants this with Adam, because he’s not like other alphas, he won’t push until the decision is pointed in his favor. He’ll wait for when Tommy’s ready and Tommy hopes that it won’t take as long for him to be ready for that as it did for him to tell Adam.

“Thank you,” Tommy whispers, kissing Adam on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this and I gotta say, it's been surreal writing this and creating what I have. These people are amazing and this story is probably my favorite story out of all the ones I've written.
> 
> I'm thinking about working on another long story, but I'd like your opinion on it. 
> 
> I want to write a college AU, with a little twist. Basically, Tommy having performed in Drag since he was, I'm going to say 18(he's probably going to be 20 or 21 in the story jsyk), even though I've gotten into a drag bar at a much younger age... 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm not giving the story line away, but let me know if you'd read a college AU where Tommy dresses in drag ALL the time...


	9. Chapter 9

Things change, well the way Tommy handles himself around the pack changes. He’s more open with them, there all the time, and he’s actually _happy_ for the first time in a very long time. Ashley caught that something had changed after Tommy and Adam returned from their _walk in the park_ , and she had demanded details because she didn’t spend half the tour hiding along with Tommy to help him keep his secret for no reason.

And when he tells her that they talked, that Tommy had told Adam how he felt, that Adam wanted the same thing and that he feels like every problem in the world has been solved and is gone, Ashley tackles him onto the couch and squeals about how happy she is and that the change in Tommy feels so different, because she’s used to the darker side of him, but that she’ll get used to this side of him as well, because she loves it.

They talk about everything, what was said, what happened, Adam making Tommy shift, Tommy attacking Adam, everything and all Ashley does is listen and ask if he needs time to think, but Tommy shakes his head and tells her that he’ll be fine.

When they start performing again, because Adam’s manager gave them that few extra days to get their shit together, to talk whatever they need to talk out, Tommy feels like he’s on top of the world because he has his pack with him, he’s not hiding and being this close to Adam feels like it’s the first time he can take a breath and just let it out without thinking twice about it. It feels great, _he_ feels great.

Stepping off the stage, Tommy has his arm around Ashley, laughing out because Adam almost fell off the stage during the last song because he was too busy dancing around to Isaac’s drums during his solo that he wasn’t paying attention and almost lost his footing.

“We should go out, celebrate a great concert,” Ashley says right as Cam and Isaac walk backstage, Isaac trying to jump on her back and Cam pushing him away with a scowl. Adam comes down and he’s still sweating like crazy but his scent hits Tommy so hard when he comes up to give everyone a group hugs.

“We going out?” Isaac asks, poking Adam in the side and making him growl before wrapping his arm around Isaac’s head.

“Nah, let’s go to dinner then go back to the hotel and finish up watching True Blood. I’m itching to find out what happened,” Adam says, smiling at Tommy before they start heading for their dressing rooms.

“Oh yes! Popcorn and beer is a must!” Isaac says, drumming his sticks along the walls as they walk and Ashley laughs, pulling out of Tommy’s hold to go up to him and when she’s gone, Adam’s wrapping his arm around Tommy’s waist.

Tommy leans against him and rests his head on his shoulder for a second before he looks up and smiles. “So where are we going for dinner? I’m starved.”

Adam laughs and the sound is rich and full of power and Tommy can feel his wolf melt against him, so happy and relaxed and Tommy smiles wider. “Wherever you want to go, baby.”

Tommy shrugs and looks over at the pack ahead of them. “Where to for dinner, guys?”

Before they open up their doors, they all shout out a burger or a salad and Tommy wants a burger, a really big, thick, juicy burger. His stomach growls and he laughs. “Will Justin run to get us some burgers?” Tommy hopes that he’s still not mad about dropping some concert days and adding them to the end of the tour because of their extended vacation.

Adam cants his head to the side, thinking about it before he says, “Maybe. I’ll persuade him with doing an interview tomorrow if he says no.”

Tommy shakes his head, squeezes Adam’s waist before he goes to his room and shuts his door, stripping out of his stage clothes. He dresses quickly, washes the makeup off his face, because he doesn’t want to wear it right now, and packs the rest of his things, lugging them with him out of the door.

They meet the fans outside, sign and take pictures and then they’re in the car, heading back to the last hotel they’ll be in until they start the international tour and Neil joins them. He’s excited to meet him, has only met him a few times and wonders how it’ll turn out when he joins them for the tour.

When they reach the hotel, Ashley and Isaac are butting heads, arguing about something that has to do with the bass, Tommy thinks, because he really wasn’t listening, stuck in his own thoughts about the rest of the tour to tune into their conversation.

“Hey guys, Justin’s bringing us some food in a few, so get your shit put away and meet back in my room for movie night,” Adam says, hugging Tommy and kissing his forehead before he wraps his arm around Isaac’s shoulder, pulling him toward his room. They’re all on the first floor this time and it’s great because Tommy would rather be on the ground than up more than a few floors.

Ashley wraps her arms around his waist and they head to his room since hers is right next to his and when he gets the door open, Ashley groans and walks over to his bed, falling back on it with a huff.

Tommy chuckles and walks over to her, laying down beside her. “What’s wrong?”

“Isaac pisses me off. He thinks he knows _everything_ there is to know about instruments when his ass can’t even pick up a bass without making it whine.” Ashley has a pout on her face and Tommy leans down, kisses it away and then laughs when she gruffs. “That’s not fair. I don’t want your calming methods to work on me right now. I want to vent!”

Tommy shakes his head and gets off the bed, goes over to his luggage and grabs some clothes. “I’m taking a shower to wash this stage stink off me.”

Ashley sighs. “And that’s my cue to leave.” She gets up and walks into the bathroom, opening the door on the other side to her room before closing it behind her and Tommy flicks the lock before he gets undressed and into the shower.

It doesn’t take very long to wash up and Tommy’s out of the bathroom, dressed and comfy before Ashley walks back in with her pajamas on and a few DVD’s in her hand. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

And like a reminder, Tommy’s stomach growls and he gets up to follow her out of the door. When they get to Adam’s room, Isaac is there, beer in hand and the room is filled with the scent of popcorn. Cam has on her _kiss this_ pajamas and Ashley goes over to sit with her which leaves Tommy to steal Isaac’s beer and a handful of popcorn.

“Hey, get your own!” Isaac scrabbles for his beer, but Tommy gets a gulp of it before it’s snatched from his hand.

“Yours tastes better,” Tommy says jokingly and Isaac growls before pulling the beer and the bowl of popcorn up close to his chest. Tommy shakes his head and then he’s looking for Adam, finding his by the window on the phone.

Tommy walks up behind him, wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head against Adam’s back, listening to the heavy breathing and beats of his heart, soothing him before Adam turns in his hold and wraps his arm around his back.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Justin. See you soon.” Adam hangs up and looks down at Tommy with a smile. “Hey, you.”

Tommy smiles but doesn’t answer, just burrows further into Adam’s chest and Adam laughs before he walks them over to the couch. “Movie time, but True Blood first!”

Cam puts it on while Tommy gets a beer and comes back to hand Ashley one, too, because he could feel that she wanted one, before he’s sitting next to Adam, pulled close to his side with Adam’s arm around his neck and his head on Adam’s shoulder.

They watch True Blood until Adam’s bitching about it being the last episode and that he needs to get the new season box set and Ashley’s putting on a movie that has to do with some guy falling for his best friend, but best friend is getting married and something to do with the girl’s maid of honor having a crush on the dude. Tommy’s confused and really not interested, so he sips his beer, basking in the wonderfulness that is Adam’s fingers running through his hair.

Tommy doesn’t realize that he’s fallen asleep until Ashley’s shaking him and telling him it’s time to go back to his room. He nods, snuffles, sighs, then cracks his eyes open before he gets up. Adam must have moved because he’s not on the couch.

“Where’s Adam?” Tommy asks, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes before yawning.

Ashley nods toward the bathroom and Tommy nods before standing, going over to the bathroom door and knocking on it. “Baby, we’re heading out. I’ll see you in the morning.” He grabs his sandwich off the table next to the bathroom door.

“Good night, baby,” Adam says, opening up the door and pecking Tommy on the lips before Tommy turns and walks out of the door; he’s tired and ready for that hotel bed of his. His sandwich can wait until later.

******

There’s knocking on the door, a constant sound that buzzes underneath the surface of his sleep fogged mind and he cracks his eyes open. The knocking continues and he grumbles, pulls the sheets away and gets up, scratching his head while he walks over to the door, opening it and Adam zooms past him in a whirl of hairspray, cologne, and makeup and Tommy sighs before closing the door.

“Sorry, baby, but I have an interview in twenty minutes and I wanted to see you before I left,” Adam says, opening his arms for a hug and Tommy shakes his head before he smashes his face into Adam’s jacket, cold leather and zippers scratching his face, but he can’t move for one of two reason; he’s too tired and Adam feels so fucking good right now.

“When you get back, meet us in the lounge for lunch,” Tommy says, voice muffled from Adam’s jacket.

“Will do.” Adam pulls back, brushes the hair off of Tommy’s face before he smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth. “I’ll see you soon.”

Tommy nods, leading Adam to the door and when Adam leaves, he turns around, walks over to his bed, and falls face first onto the mattress, flinging the covers over him before he’s asleep again.

When he wakes up a second time, it’s to his phone going off and his wolf is seriously getting pissed off because what the fuck do people want with him today? He grabs his phone and looks at it. A text, at ten in the morning. He opens it and it’s from Ashley, telling him that they’re all down in the lounge having breakfast and that he needs to bring his furry ass down there before all the pancakes and bacon are gone.

“Fuck,” Tommy whispers before he’s up again and grabbing his card key before heading out the door and to the lounge. When he gets there, he sits next to Ashley and rests his head against the table. He doesn’t know why he’s so tired, but fuck is he ever.

“Get some food in you and you’ll feel better,” Ashley suggests and that’s what he does. He eats in silence and when he’s done, he kisses her cheek before heading back to his room. Adam should be back in about an hour and a half and Tommy wants to look nice when he returns, so he goes about, taking a shower, dressing nicely, doing his hair and makeup and by the time he’s done with that, Adam texts him and tells him just to meet him in his room, so Tommy does.

When he gets to Adam’s room, he looks exhausted and Tommy feels concern wash over him? “What’s wrong?” He walks through the door and closes it behind him, following Adam to the sitting area.

“Just tired. Talked a lot, sang a lot, laughed a lot, the usual,” Adam says, pulling his jacket and shoes off before he grabs the TV remote and turns it on, flipping through the channels until it comes to something he finds interesting. He lies back against the couch with a sigh and Tommy bends over and kisses his forehead before he walks over to the little kitchenette Adam has.

Without even thinking about it, Tommy pulls Adam’s tea kettle out, puts water in it and turns the small stove on before he places it over the heat. He grabs Adam’s favorite cup and adds honey, lemon, and a tea bag to it. When the kettle starts to whistle, he pulls it off of the burner, turns it off and right before he goes to pour the steaming water into the cup, it hits him.

Adam never asked for him to do this, never mentioned that he needed this. Tommy’s doing this for him because he _wants_ to, not because he _has_ to and he can’t breathe right now, the realization hitting him so hard that he sets the kettle down, resting his hands against the counter with his head bowed because _holy fuck_. This is what his mom was talking about, this right here; doing something for someone you love because you want to, not because they’re making you.

His mind is racing with things his mother’s told him. When you have a mate, it’s equal on both parts, doing something for them not because they’re making you, but because you want to do it, want to take care of them. He gets it now, gets that this is what his mother’s done with his father, this is what she’d wanted to do when his father came home from a stressful day at work.

His wolf accepts this, wants to do this, but not because Adam has power over him. Tommy inhales sharply because the fleeting thought is there, and god does it feel good to think that, to know that it’s true. He’s ready, ready for everything Adam’s offered him, ready for Adam to be his. Contentment washes over him in waves and he can’t hear anything but his own breathing, his own heart beat in his ears.

He’s ready.

Adam’s arms come around him and Tommy jumps. “I called your name, but you weren’t answering. Is something wrong?” Before Tommy can get a word out because his throat is thick with so much emotion, Adam says, “What are you doing?”

Tommy shakes his head and with hands steadier than he feels, he picks the kettle back up and pours the water into Adam’s cup, grabbing a spoon the mix it up with the contents. When it turns a light brown, he pulls the tea bag out, heart racing and turns in Adam’s arms, looking up at him with so much vulnerability and says, “Tea. I’m making you tea.”

“Thank you, but why, baby?” Adam unwraps his arms and grabs the cup from Tommy, sipping it.

“Because I wanted to, because you needed it and I wanted to give it to you, because you didn’t ask me, because I just did it without being forced to. Fuck.” Tommy feels light headed and he looks at Adam, eyes misting over because there are no secrets between them, because he’s ready for this and he wants Adam to know.

Adam furrows his eyebrows and cups his face. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Tommy shakes his head, because nothing’s wrong, nothing at all. “I want this. I want you.”

Adam smiles. “I know, we’ve talked about this. When you’re ready, we’ll do it.”

“And I am, Adam. I’m ready, fuck; just give me a second, because, holy shit, this hit me hard.” Tommy closes his eyes and hugs Adam because he needs to be held up, his knees feeling weak, his heart light and he smiles against Adam’s chest when Adam tightens his arm around him, the clink of Adam’s cup all the indication known that Adam set it down and then Tommy’s encased in Adam’s arms and he groans, his wolf scratching to be let out.

“Are you sure about this, Tommy, because I want you to be one hundred percent sure,” Adam whispers into his hair and he nods, nuzzling Adam’s chest. This is right, this is what he wants. He wants this so much and he wants it right now, can _feel_ it so deep.

“Yes, yeah, I’m sure. God, Adam, I want this so much right now. Please,” he whispers, and Adam pulls him closer, his hand turning Tommy’s face up to look at him and when Tommy does, Adam’s eyes convey warmth, protection and so much love it makes Tommy feel weak.

“Okay, baby, okay.” He leans down, placing a soft kiss to Tommy’s lips and he groans, wraps his arms around Adam’s neck, pressing them closer, trying to get as close as possible, his wolf putting its two sense in also and Tommy opens up his emotions to Adam, lets him feel everything.

Adam moans and starts walking backwards slowly, Tommy too busy with the kiss to care where they’re going until he’s falling forward on top of Adam on the bed. He pulls back, panting, mind floating and he looks down at Adam, the passion and care in his eyes. God, Tommy’s ready for this.

He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside, leans down to take Adam’s lips in another kiss, running his hands all over Adam to try and get closer, get more skin.

“Baby, slow down, we have time,” Adam says against his lips and Tommy stops above Adam, pulls back and looks down.

“I’m sorry, I’m just really happy right now and this feels so right.” Tommy smiles when Adam’s eyes go darker, flakes of silver shining through and he can tell that Adam’s wolf is pushing forward, so close to the surface. He lets his own wolf free a little, and Adam groans.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear it.” It’s as much of Adam saying it as his wolf and Tommy rocks his hips slowly, feeling Adam grow hard underneath him.

“Slow enough?” Tommy asks, and Adam’s got him underneath him in the blink of an eye, a soft growl falling from his freckled lips.

He pulls his own shirt over his head and leans down, kissing Tommy’s neck, licking and sucking a mark there and Tommy’s wolf melts, belly up, ready for Adam to bite down. Adam’s hands go down to his pants and he starts working them open, pulling them down Tommy’s thighs and off before he runs his hands over Tommy’s thighs, kissing his way down Tommy’s chest. He’s driving Tommy crazy and he can’t help but thrust up into Adam’s hand when it wraps around his hardening length.

“Fuck,” Tommy hisses, staring down at Adam as he nips his stomach, moves lower to his hips and bites down with blunt teeth. He thrusts his hips gently, wanting Adam to touch him more because it feels so good.

His mind races when Adam pulls back and gets rid of the rest of his clothes. The broadness of Adam’s chest has Tommy’s mouth watering and he runs his hands up Adam’s side, over his chest and around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss because he can’t get enough if Adam’s lips on his.

“I need to get lube,” Adam says after he pulls away and bends over the side of the bed to grab his bag, pulling out lube before he’s back, stroking Tommy to full hardness.

“Please, Adam,” Tommy says and moans when Adam takes him into his mouth, licking and sucking, making Tommy lose his mind. Warm and wet, Adam sucks down Tommy’s length, making his hips rock up to get more of himself into Adam’s mouth.

Want plummets through him and he growls when Adam goes all the way down, taking all of Tommy into his mouth before he pulls back and off, takes a breath and goes back down, licking up the length of Tommy’s cock before sucking the head into his mouth. Tommy runs his fingers through Adam’s hair, grip going tight when Adam swallows around him and it brings him that much closer, shoots pleasure down his spine.

He doesn’t want to come yet, so he tugs softly on Adam’s hair and when he releases his cock, he pulls Adam up over him and wraps his own hand around Adam, kissing the breath that Adam sucks in away and strokes him, twisting his hand around the head before he grabs Adam’s ass and grinds into him, moaning out his pleasure against the sweet friction.

“Baby,” Adam whispers when he pulls back, grabs the lube and Tommy spreads his legs, giving Adam the space he needs. He watches as Adam opens the lube, slicks his fingers and then leans back over Tommy, claiming his lips as he starts working him open slowly, pulling wanton sounds out of Tommy because it feels so good and he can’t think straight with Adam all over him, all around him like this.

He rolls his hips against the gentle push of Adam’s fingers, wraps his arms around his neck, licks into his mouth and pulls a glorious sound out of Adam that has his wolf craving more of them, wanting to make Adam just as wrecked as Tommy feels.

When Adam works three fingers in, Tommy bears down on his hand, works his body down to open himself up for Adam, for more. He rolls his hips and writhes against the pleasure Adam’s giving him, loving this connection between them so much.

“Now, please,” Tommy whispers and Adam pulls his fingers out, wipes them on the bed before he slicks his own length and positions it against Tommy’s entrance.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Adam says as he works his way into Tommy’s body, the pressure of Adam’s length pushing into him making him groan out.

It’s too much and not enough all at once and Tommy feels like he’s going to fall to pieces because this is them, this will be them forever and Tommy can’t wait for that. When Adam’s all the way in, he pauses, gives Tommy time to adjust before he pulls out half way and thrusts slowly back in, picking up a rhythm that has Tommy whining and moaning, wanting more, his wolf pushing at his insides to get closer to Adam, to get more of him. Tommy doesn’t know how much more of Adam he can get because Adam’s already thrusting into him. It should be as close as it gets.

“God, Adam,” Tommy whispers hoarsely, trying to keep up with the slow rhythm of Adam’s hips, his cock pushing in and he wants more, wants this to last, but he’s not going to and he wants Adam to climb to the edge with him. “Please, faster.”

“Jesus, Tommy,” Adam moans when Tommy scratches down his back, tries to get him closer because it feels like it’s not enough, like they’re still too far apart and he wants to be closer, might break if he doesn’t get it.

“Please,” Tommy begs, pulling Adam down to kiss him and it feels amazing when Adam’s hips move faster, gentle but sure thrusts pushing through him and when Adam goes deeper, changes his angle, he hits that spot inside of Tommy that has him feeling like he’s falling. “Oh fuck!”

“God, you’re perfect. I can’t believe I have you, that you want this with me. Jesus,” Adam whispers through clenched teeth, sweat breaking out on their skin and creating a thick heat that worms its way into Tommy’s lungs, making it harder to breathe, but he could care less because this is amazing.

“Want you, more, please, not gonna last,” Tommy grabs Adam’s shoulders, bears down on Adam cock and the hand that slips around his length is surprising but not unwelcome and he doesn’t know what to do; thrust up into Adam’s hand or down onto his cock. Adam makes the decision for him, creating a rhythm of thrusting into Tommy while stroking down on his length and it pulls the most embarrassing moans out of Tommy.

He hides his face in Adam’s sweat glistening neck, licks the skin there, mouth exploding with the taste of salt and _Adam_ , the crave to bite him right there.

“Mine,” Adam growls, before he speeds up a little bit, nuzzles Tommy’s neck.

“Yours,” Tommy gets out before Adam bites down on his shoulder, razor sharp teeth cutting into his flesh and he moans out, bites Adam back because he has the urge to do it, to claim what’s his as well. His teeth dig into flesh and like a vice grip tugging on his cock, he tumbles over the edge, white hot heat encasing his entire body because even after he’s finished, Adam doesn’t let go of his shoulder, keeps his jaws locked.

Tommy pulls away from his bite, licks it and moans when Adam’s thrusts turn to uncalculated, control gone and he’s growling into Tommy’s shoulder, teeth digging deeper and it should hurt like hell, but it doesn’t. Tommy can feel the claim working its way through his body, senses Adam clearer than he ever has and like there’s a rope tying itself around his soul, pulling him toward Adam.

When he feels Adam let go, it’s weird, but he likes it, the feeling of Adam’s release so deep inside him, his scent buried to the point where no one could get it out, and he keens, lies still while his alpha, his _mate_ claims the rest of his body, his soul, tying them together forever.

His wolf howls out and Adam’s answers in return and just like that, Tommy’s hard again, rocking against Adam’s still hard cock inside of him. Adam doesn’t pull out just thrusts again and they reach their climax again, but together this time, hands all over each other, whispering words like _mine_ , _forever_ , _take care of you_ , and it’s wonderful to feel this. He’s never felt like this before, he wants to make sure Adam has what he needs, wants to be there in every way for Adam, to make sure he’s okay, to take care of him, but he also wants Adam to take care of him. They’re in this now, forever. It won’t change and he honestly can say that he never wants this to change, never wants to feel any differently than he does now; sated, happy, cared for, loved, protected, everything. 

When Adam pulls out, Tommy whines, pulls him closer when he tries to move. “Please, don’t move, stay with me for a moment. I need to be with you right now.” 

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere, but to the bathroom to get something to clean us up with,” Adam says, kissing him so thoroughly that Tommy’s still dazed when Adam comes back, cleans him up, before tossing the cloth to the side. “You wanna take a shower?” 

Tommy shakes his head and brings Adam closer to him. “No, I want your scent to stay inside me for as long as it can and then when I feel like I’m not about to fall asleep, I want you to fuck me again, leave your scent all over me because me and my wolf are going crazy right now with wanting it.” 

Adam pulls Tommy to his side and runs his hands down his back to his ass where Tommy can feel some of his come leaking out of him slowly. “Baby, I _really_ love that you have my come in your ass, but if it feels uncomfortable, I can clean you up more.” 

“No, I like it, feels nice, now please, relax. I can feel how tense you are,” Tommy says, running his hand up and down Adam’s chest in an attempt to sooth him and it does. Adam relaxes and nuzzles Tommy’s neck, sniffing over his shoulder and licking the wound, cleaning it. 

Tommy’s asleep before he can think to tell Adam that that’s sort of gross after it’s already started seeping. 

When he wakes up, it’s to Adam pressing soft kisses into his back, running his hands in circles around Tommy’s hips and over his ass. Tommy sighs deeply, pushes back against Adam’s hand when it runs over his ass again and groans when Adam slides a finger over his hole. 

“Tired,” Tommy defends pitifully, since he pushes back against Adam’s finger again. 

Adam chuckles and pulls away before rolling Tommy over onto his back, claiming his lips in a kiss full of heat and love and Tommy hums, wraps his arms around Adam before he pulls back to look down at Tommy. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Tommy smiles, eyes closed because he feels warm and safe and he doesn’t want that feeling to go away any time soon. He hums, “So are you.” 

Adam scuffs and Tommy opens his eyes to see Adam looking at him fondly. “Take the compliment without giving one in return, baby.” 

Tommy smiles and leans up to kiss him, happiness washing through the both of them and Tommy laughs when he smells arousal from Adam. “You and I will never be able to keep anything from each other again.” 

“What makes you say that? I can keep thing from you,” Adam says and Tommy shakes his head. 

“No you can’t. You’re happy and horny and you want to fuck me really badly right now. How is that keeping things from me? Even though, I really don’t mind that last part at all,” Tommy whispers, grabbing the back of Adam’s head and pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Mmm, not right,” Adam stutters when Tommy nips his lips. “Not right now. I can wait to do that after we get something to eat.” 

Tommy’s stomach growls at that and he groans. “Oh food, why are you such a cock-blocker?” 

Adam laughs loudly before he shakes his head and gets out of the bed. “Wanna shower with me? I can definitely get you clean.” 

Tommy smirks and gets up, padding over to the bathroom. “Yeah, right after you dirty me up some more.” 

Adam follows Tommy to the bathroom and just like Tommy said, Adam gets his hands dirty and he blows Tommy against the shower wall, two fingers working in and out of Tommy’s ass. Tommy stares down at Adam when he doesn’t have his head banging against the wall because Adam’s mouth is unbelievable, everything that comes out and what he puts in. 

Tommy comes in Adam’s mouth and he thinks that Adam’s just gonna spit it out, but he doesn’t, just swallows around Tommy’s cock and pulls back to let the shower clean off the remaining liquid. He gets to his feet and kisses Tommy, licking his way into him mouth and Tommy moans out contently even though he tastes his own come on Adam’s tongue. 

He does return Adam’s blow job, though, gets down to his knees and his wolf tries to push Tommy onto his back so that Adam can fuck him, but he doesn’t want that, he wants to suck Adam’s cock. And he does, watching Adam’s reaction because he’s only done this a few times and when he had, they were all with humans. He never trusted a wolf like this, not until Adam. 

When Adam comes, Tommy does the same thing Adam did, swallows it down and gets up to pull Adam into a kiss. Adam moans and wraps his arms around Tommy and they stay like that until the water runs cold and they have to rush in washing up. 

When they find their way to breakfast in the lounge, Ashley and Isaac are the first to speak because they know what happened. 

“Oh my god, look at you!” Isaac says, coming up to them with a smirk. “Got you some action I see?” 

Adam smacks Isaac on the head before he laughs. Ashley comes over and hugs Tommy, whispering, “I’m so happy for you. What made you ready?” 

Tommy looks over at Adam and kisses his cheek before he pulls Ashley over to a table. When they’re seated, Tommy smiles at Ashley. “I was making Adam tea.” 

Ashley cants her head to the side, a confused look on her face. “Making him tea?” 

Tommy nods his head. “Yeah, it hit me that I was doing something for him because I wanted to take care of him, not because he was making me do it. It showed me that that was what my mom did for my dad, what she was talking about when she said that my father never made her do things like that. She just did them because she wanted to, because she loved him enough to see that he was taken care of. That’s how I knew I was ready.” 

Ashley has the biggest smile ever on her face when she pulls him into a hug and he looks over her shoulder at Adam and sees Isaac and Adam hugging as well. He smiles because that’s all he can do. He has what he wants, he has a mate, someone so spectacular and kind. He couldn’t have asked for anything more. 

He pulls away from her and they get up to get some food. Tommy sits next to Adam when they fill their plates and he leans against him when Adam wraps an arm around his waist. 

When they finish eating, they talk, about everything; Adam’s music, Cam’s music, Sophie, everything that has to do with them, just to make the pack stronger and to know each other without it just being a band thing, because this is more than that. They’re all family. 

Tommy looks over at Adam when Isaac starts explaining how he met Sophie and smiles at him when Adam’s already staring at him. He leans over and kisses Adam before he pulls back. “I do love you, you know?” Because Isaac is talking about how they fell in love and how he’s still as much in love with Sophie as he ever was. 

Adam practically beams, eyes bright and it makes Tommy’s wolf melt because that’s all for him, he puts that smile on Adam’s face. “I love you, too, baby.” And he’s got Adam grabbing his face, pulling him closer and the kiss that Adam gives him puts all of the other ones to shame. Everything they’re feeling goes into that kiss and when Isaac starts catcalling, they pull back with huge grins on their faces while Tommy flips Isaac the bird. 

This is his family, his band, his pack, his mate, and most of all, this is where he wants to be, where he belongs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really sad that this is over and I enjoyed seeing what you guys thought about this story! Thank you for those of you that stuck through till the end and for those of you who kept telling me how great this story is!
> 
> I can't believe it's over, but I feel like they'll have a pleasant and happy life ahead of them!!
> 
> More will come soon from me!! 
> 
> Hugs,  
> Tori<3333


End file.
